Winds of Fate
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Chapter 6 : Link finds himself thrust into yet another quest, and the introduction of new characters brings new challenges for Captain Tetra. Finally how fares New Hyrule, a future Link was so desperate to preserve he threw everything else away..
1. Dreams

It's that time again, a sequel is finally being posted, Hope you all enjoy and to make it even better, I'm posting the first two chapters at the same time!" Aren't you all Lucky!

Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I just own my OC's and a few video games with the name Zelda in it.

* * *

"_Do you want to hear a story little one…?"_

He slept peacefully still, wrapped up in the thin blanket which was still sufficient to give him enough warmth in this sub tropical climate he lived in.

"_Mai'n sai, you always say that but never finish any!"_

A chain of burnished silver hung listlessly from his neck, exposed to the night air, the chain stood out even more than usual against his fair locks, now beginning to show hints of a burgundy red color in some of the strands. It was of no surprise, his grandmother had long thought hints of his mother's red locks would begin showing as he aged.

"_Is that so… well child… have you ever thought that perhaps some of them just remain unfinished?" _

"_But they're not stories then!"_

It was early still, but he always went to bed early on these nights, at least these days. The moon was vibrant, beautiful, but scalding at the same time. He loathed the dreaded silver sphere in the sky, it brought him nothing but misery.

"_Stories do not have to end child… sometimes the best tales have not even begun…"_

"_Then how is it a story?" _

He brought his hand to his forehead, an instinctive habit, though still very much asleep. Long yet thin little red lines scarred his hand, and trailed down to his wrist to his elbow. His mouth twisted into a bitter frown, and he rolled over again, his mouth suddenly beginning to twitch and an agonized sort of whimpering, and his tossing and turning became more frantic and frenzied.

"_A story child… is only what it's made out to be." _

_The red haired woman turned hard green eyes in the boy's direction. _

"_Despite the fact that many times that perception is wrong". _

_She vanished suddenly. The boy was left alone, he looked around wildly, feeling his heart pounding with each hesitant step. _

" _Mai'n Sai?" _

_He looked around again. _

" _mai'n Sai!?" _

He grit his teeth, and rolled over again.

"_Your mother is gone child… as all the others." _

_He looked up. _

" _Silver blooded fools…" _

_The voice was menacing but all he could see was shadow. _

_The boy aged seemingly in an instant, revealing a lightly built, tall, young man. He looked at the shadow wearily. _

_He felt a chill on his shoulder, " And all of you shall bleed…" _

_He was silent, he found himself unable to move or speak. _

_He felt a clawed hand trail along his chin to his collarbone. " The dark master shall live again…" _

_It grasped his bare neck, he felt blood seep down his neck. He looked up. _

" _Die Silver blood…" _

_Darkness. _

The boy sprang up, sweat pouring down his brow.

He caught his reflection in the mirror, same reflection as the night before, and the night before that and so on... No noticeable change except the dark circles under his eyes. No sleep had come to him in days. He groaned and plopped back into his pillow. He turned. No avail.

Yet another night wasted.

He buzzed his lips in annoyance.

He crossed his arms. And stared out the porthole. Judging by the position of the moon. He had hours…

Six hours… to be precise.

* * *

" Whoo boy Swabbie!" " You look like one of those there undead monster things you used to go and on about!"

" Redeads. Niko. Redeads." " And I didn't sleep."

" Again?" " Damn buddy, maybe you should go to that doctor on Windfall, he'll probably be able to hook you up with something to help you and your sleepin'."

" _Aye and probably poison me to boot." _He thought miserably. He snuck a glance down at the clear water for his reflection. His face was sunken in and shallow and the dark circles around his eyes had grown even worse. He doubted he'd be recognizable after one more night like this.

The dark circles had shown up over the last week and a half, his dreams had become even more disturbing than usual. To think usually his dreams had consisted of blood thirsty demons coming at him from all directions, and him having to fight every one of them in order to save his own hide… or someone else's.

He heard footsteps from behind him, and feigned surprise when two warm hands suddenly covered his eyes from behind.

" Lemme guess, the captain of the ship has grown so bored of sailing she now has to reduce herself to scaring her crew mates."

" You're no fun!" The feminine voice scolded, and he turned to meet two brilliant blue eyes, belonging to a tanned woman with hair as yellow as his once had been.

" And don't you have anything better to do than to sneak up on people." She maneuvered around him so she was in front of him.

" But what fun is that?" She linked her arms behind her back, but her playful smile faded. " You didn't sleep again!?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. " This will not do!" He rolled his eyes.

" It's just nightmares, Zel, they'll go away eventually."

" Don't call me "Zel", Tetra… T-E-T-R-A-!" " And you said that a week ago and still no improvement!"

" Relax Zellie, it's no big deal!" he ignored her previous remark about her name, and he relished in the irritance it caused her. His smirk was wide and her scowl dangerous but at the same time anyone looking could see the chemistry between the two.

Only Link Harkin of Outset Island could get away with calling Tetra Nohanson "Zelda." Or any kind of nickname.

The crew was secretly taking bets amongst themselves over when there'd a be a wedding ring on their miss's finger…

Or when the two would end up tumbling down in their miss's clean pressed sheets.

It only had to be a matter of time…

She took a large bite of an apple, and stared at the map.

" Ya think there's anything that way?"

She lounged on the satin lined couch, he pushed her feet off it and sat down next to her, "Who knows?" " Linebeck did say he thinks he remembers seeing some kind of large land mass or something-."

" Aye… sober?"

"… Err…."

" That's what I thought."

They shared a laugh.

" Doesn't matter. We'll find it." " You just gotta keep hoping!"

" Yeah…"

She leaned against the arm rest and pulled him down, resting his head in her lap. " So what were they about this time?"

He looked up at her, " What?"

" The nightmares…" " I heard you last night Link-." He sighed and tried getting up but she kept her grip on him firm. " Link… I'm not stupid ya know. I know when my best friend is upset."

He sighed louder. " You know the usual… Bellum… Ganon."

" So Ganon's your mother now huh?"

He closed his eyes." And my mother happy?"

" No… but it'll do." " So… the big one soon."

" Hmm." He said, half asleep.

" Fifteen." " Then sixteen… then seventeen…. An adult… able to do… adult things."

" Like…?"

" Um." She stuttered. " Drink. Legally."

" And marry." He murmured.

There was a silence.

"Yes… marriage is yet another… perk."

He was quiet.

" Two years… better get thinking. I mean humans can't live forever and it's good to start young… so the sooner the better…"

" You'll be fifteen in three months." He cut her off.

" yes. Then sixteen… then seventeen." She let her voice trail.

His legs hung over the armrest nearly to the wall, it wasn't very comfortable for a boy growing at an extraordinarily quick rate, he was already about 5'9 and not even close to stopping. She had once relished being taller than him too.

" Have you ever thought about it?"

He nodded, but was dozing quickly.

" Really?" " Who?"

He was quietly snoring. She shook her head, but didn't move. She'd been so worried about him and lack of sleep that this was a good thing…

Besides… he was so adorable when he slept. Like a little child she still knew he was deep down, battle scars of long past aside.

And if they did come to haunt him again… well… she'd be here she supposed. Maybe he'd finally tell her about them…

* * *

In his dreams Link would see darkness. Darkness and then light.

Light then darkness…

Sometimes the voices from his nightmares would come again… sometimes he'd hear nothing… just silence. Which unnerved him almost as much.

Other times he'd hear voices of a different sort…

Witness things of a different sort…

A young girl not yet a full woman would sometimes stare at him. Though sometimes he doubted her existence in only his dreams… something about the way she stared at him… sometimes he wondered whether indeed he was witnessing her after all…. That he was as part of her dreams as she was to his…

Of course that was impossible. He'd made sure of that.

Still…

He shook his head and tied his hair back as he had begun to do every morning. Keeping his strawberry blonde locks away from his eyes was a necessity on this ship after all! The crew gave their usual good mornings and he saw the captain had risen early per usual, but had yet to dress as was her custom. Her hair was still loose and her night clothes still on, the wind blowing the folds of the robe she wore in slight ripples. She turned to him, a cup in her hands still steaming.

" You look rested. This is good!" She grinned.

He smiled weakly back at her, " Aye no nightmares, A nice change."

" Aye very."

No nightmares, but a vision of his future daughter staring up at him as if she could actually remember who he was, was just as frightening…

" We're en route to Windfall."

He looked at her in surprise. " Really?" " Huh didn't know we were so close."

She shrugged, " Well I thought, "eh what the hell" besides the crew is a bit land sick I think."

" Aye." He nodded.

The two teenagers smiled at each other. She walked past him in the direction of her cabin, " Besides, you deserve a nice birthday me thinks." She winked. " Who knows what fifteen will bring!"

He shrugged. " Aye… who knows indeed…" He got quiet with the last syllables.

She didn't seem to notice and disappeared down deck.

" Heh heh… swabbie you ain't too discreet you know."

" Hmm. And what would that be Niko?"

He grinned a buck toothed grin, " Aw come on swabbie, anyone with eyes can see you're smitten with the miss, everyone's noticed it, hell we've been expectin it, but." He pointed a finger in Link's face. " Don't you go breakin her heart now, we'll be watchin ya…"

He didn't fear the man who still believed Link was inferior than him on the pirate scale, or the rest of the crew who really had more bark than bite. Still he saw the warning and took it to heart.

He nodded. The short man seemed satisfied and went to his daily duties. Link shook his head and closed his eyes breathing in the deep sea air…

He'd be content with how things were going now… he'd be content in the next few years with how things were expected… he'd be content with the future he knew was coming… His smile was genuine.

Windfall… maybe at Windfall he'd be able to stave off the nightmares which must have come from hormones or nerves.

Maybe even at Windfall he'd get to kiss his princess.

His smile grew wider.

He'd be content with that as a birthday… yes very content.

* * *

He was being watched but the fool didn't know it.

**_" Heh… gotten rusty hero?" The man smirked, glistening fangs in plain sight. " A few years ago you would have been able to sense me from a mile away."_**

He crouched down, " But then again… a few years ago things were much different were they not…"

He watched the young man get interrupted from his day dream by the crew's actions, and it seemed he remembered where he was again and got back to work. The pirate captain now clothed in proper pirate attire was at the helm per usual, commanding her magnificent vessel with a stern authority.

The man was almost a good six feet, had silver lavender hair and carried a rather large weapon with him. At his side another sheathe was hanging, however no one in memory could remember the intimidating man ever taking this particular blade out.

It pulsed through his veins, he took hold of the exposed hilt. **_" What's this old friend?" " You must be patient… he'll come to us soon enough…"_**

Yes the boy was about to get a rather nasty wake-up call from his surreal life. The man doubted it would take long now… much as he'd have wished the boy could have remained at peace and ease, waiting out his days until he could marry his princess, and conceive a few heirs to both their respective bloodlines, maybe find a new land on the way…

But destiny was cruel, he mused to himself.

The hilt still pulsed.

And there were those who still had work to do.

* * *

On to the next chapter!


	2. Miss Desert

Time to see how another veteran from Child of the Winds is doing! ^__^

Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda series.

* * *

The smell of incense was overpowering, but she'd long grown used to it, it was only her hapless servant who was clearly struggling with it. This new servant wasn't very good she hated to be blunt, he really didn't seem to be the servant type. But hey, if your elder sister gives you a new one for your fifteenth birthday? Why complain?

He'd learn in time.

" You …. tell the maids to prepare a bath." She rose from the cushions on the floor, her silks and lace trailing the floor, she ran her perfectly manicured nails through her long red tresses, careful not to touch the liquid gold still coloring her hair.

" Yes Princess Samina." He gave a clumsy bow, but she was in no mood to correct him. The liquid gold smelled rather bad, she scrinched her nose, the reason for all the incense, but this was the secret of the Dragmires from long past, take pieces of melted gold and weave them in the royal family's hair, the gold would solidify after awhile and their red tresses would have a bit of an extra glint in them in the harsh Desert Sun. It made them more intimidating to some degree.

She ran her hand over the windowsill and scowled, the servant was taking too long. She shook her head. Ugh she so hated scolding servants.

She ran her eyes over the calendar, another important birthday was coming up she mused to herself. Not that she had seen her dearest friend for years, but he'd kept her posted with numerous letters, all sitting listlessly on her end table. He'd told her of the adventures he'd gone on and she'd entertained him with the court intrigues. She smirked, he was _such_ a gossip, and she doubted his new friends even knew it.

Now she began to grow annoyed. The servant was taking an awfully long time.

This would not do. She picked up her goblet.

She marched towards the door. Fool probably went to the kitchens-. The door opened.

The drink spilled to the floor.

" Who are you!?" " How dare-!"

The cloaked man grasped her throat suddenly, and hissed " Silver blood… where is it?"

Her eyes widened, " I-I don't know what you're taking about."

" She's lying… she still receives letters from him."

She turned to her servant, now dressed in the same dark cloak as her assailant. This should have been frightening enough… but she saw the symbol on their clothes.

" The Daek Raei…" She uttered in horror. The Dark eye… but this was impossible.

" You know of us… good."

She struggled, " What do you want with me!"

" Silver Blood!" The cloaked man hissed.

She shook her head angrily, " They're all dead you idiot!" " Last time I checked your master was quite successful in wiping them all out!" She shrieked.

Again the turncoat servant shook his head. " She lies."

" SHUT UP YOU WRETCHED TOAD!" She shrieked.

" Princess Samina…. We know of your connection to the boy…" Her eyes widened.

She gave a mighty kick straight at the man's groin, he howled in pain, and she took her chance and screamed as loud as she could, to her relief she heard the familiar sound of feet running. The two swore and released Samina who fell to the ground, in a whiff of smoke the two vanished.

" PRINCESS!" She was helped to her feet by her most loyal guard, Damien. His boyish face and dark hair had always endeared him to her, she was relieved he'd come running. She also had trusted him with the deepest secret she carried.

" Damien… bring me pen and paper…." She murmured for his ears only.

" Highness?"

" They're back…"

He needed no other clue, he knew full well who " they" were and who "they" would be after. He bowed and did her bidding.

The other guards bowed and left the room, vowing to find the perpetrators who had endangered their beloved princess so, but Samina was no fool. They were long gone…

She looked towards the letters still on table. She gave a slight whistle and a small hawk descended on her shoulder.

" Princess." " Your writing materials."

She nodded, " Thank you Damien."

He bowed and the door closed.

The hawk looked restless. " Are you sensing it too Nimue?" " Yes… I thought you might." She sat down and wrote quickly.

She supposed it was time for a visit to her dearest friend…

Yes…. A visit.

Best not alarm him too quickly…

She signed it with a flourish, and folded it after sprinkling it with sand to make it dry. " Here Nimue…. You know to find him don't you?" She gave the hawk a piece of cloth, it looked rather coarse, island made most likely but the material was rather different than most islanders wore. " You recognize this… now go find the boy who dresses in this."

The hawk went to the sky. She watched it go.

* * *

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!"

He smiled at his friends, and scratched his neck sheepishly. " You guys didn't have to… I would have waited until Windfall."

They shook their head. " Hey hey!" " NO way."

" Are you aware of just how badly you rhymed."

They laughed. The captain smiled and grinned. " Well we felt bad, we were supposed to be on Windfall by now you know."

" You can't control the tides Tetra."

" Aye…. Even with the windwaker."

They laughed again.

A commotion was suddenly heard. " Huh, the seagulls look pretty spooked. Wonder what's up." A small shape was in the distance, Link squinted his eyes, but a wide smile soon curled on his face, he gave a loud yet short whistle, and the shape seemed to react to it, with a cry the shape soon revealed it to be a hawk which landed daintily on the hero's arm.

" Nimue!" The hawk nipped his hand but it seemed more of a love bite. " How goes it old friend." The crew cast bewildered looks at the sight. He saw a piece of paper attached to her legs and untwisted it.

" Aye… never forgets." He murmured. Expecting a birthday message, he was surprised to see an actual letter.

_Link, _

_How the tides have passed since we last spoke face to face, pray give me word when I can come see you, I miss you old friend, and there are things that need to be discussed. _

_Samina_

_PS- Would you mind feeding Nimue when you see her, I know not how far she'll have to fly to find you. See you soon darling. Oh and Happy birthday. _

He looked at the hawk, it did look rather lean. He dug in his pocket and found the piece of jerky he was going to eat himself, but decided this was for a better cause. The hawk took it with enthusiasm.

" What is it?" Tetra looked over his shoulder, but he hid the letter.

" An old friend, I have to write back, excuse me." He took the hawk perched still on his arm down deck.

The crew cast bewildered glances at each other, but then returned to their business.

His cabin was small, but quaint, he rather liked it that way, large open spaces made him nervous sometimes, too reminiscent of the large airy temples he'd had to descend…

He lit his lantern and let the hawk hop off his arm onto the desk. He gave the creature a fond little pet. The parchment he had was limited, he'd have to stock up on Windfall.

_Samina, _

_It's good to hear from you and I'd be happy to see you soon. Can you get to Windfall Island, that is where I'm headed now, the crew wanted to be there already, but hey, the tides are hard to control, even for one who controls the wind. My other friends will be there, and it will be good for you to meet them finally. I have missed you Samina, please say you'll come, you can get a boat can't you? Please try Sammi._

_Link_

He poured sand over it, but then stopped as he read the message from her again. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_PS- What sort of things? _

He gave the hawk another pet, and twisted the message back on her leg. Opened his porthole, and off the hawk did go.

He shook his head and returned back up deck.

Always one for surprises that Samina.

Still, he was a bit alarmed over the quickness of her reply only a few short hours later..

_I'll come. _

_Samina_

He got a bad feeling, but repressed it.

For now at least.

* * *

" So who is this friend of yours anyway?"

" Oh an old one. One I've known for years."

" Oh, you never mention him." He fought the flinch, she was assuming it was a man…

" Well… actually."

" LINK!" " DARLING!" A female voice screeched and to everyone surprise, a cloaked young woman waved furiously, and ran towards him.

They looked up, and the crew saw the captain's face blanch, " VIVAT SAMINA!" he called back and met her halfway, grabbing her and spinning the girl around. She gave him a hard squeeze.

" Oh it's so good to see you!" She squealed. Then she looked him over. " Look at this!" She let him go and circled him, " Poo! You're taller than me now!"

He shrugged. " Many things change."

She shrugged too, and to the crew's amazement and one girl's horror, stood on her tiptoes and kissed the boy's lips. " Now I have to do that to kiss you." " Not fair."

The crew looked towards their captain who if possible would have had steam seething out of her ears, she was already practically purple with fury.

The boy finally seemed to have noticed this as well. The girl turned around, " And is this them?" She was genuinely elated. She ran over to them and shook the other girl's hand. " Oh how delightful!" She turned to her friend, " Link… she really is darling!" " You're Tetra I am correct no?"

She nodded stiffly. She gave a brilliant smile. " I'm Samina, Link's oldest friend, oh he told me all about you in his letters!"

She gave a nervous laugh. " Really? Funny.. he uh… never mentioned you."

" Nonsense. He must have." He flinched. " LINK!" " You never mentioned me!" " How infuriating!"

" It never came up…"

She growled. " This the thanks I get." " Well." She rose her nose in the air, " perhaps I shouldn't have come."

" Aw Sammi-!"

She put her hand out. " Well you have been busy. I'll let it slide."

She turned to the crew, " And let me think… Gonzo… Nudge… Niko… Senza… and Mako… " She pointed her finger to each crew member and correctly got their names.

They all gaped at her.

" It's so wonderful to finally meet you. Link always raves about you in his letters." She turned back to Tetra and winked boldly. " Especially you madam."

The girl blushed. Link looked horrified, he grabbed the girl's shoulders, " Samina…" He hissed.

" Oh… am I talking too much."

" Yes."

" Oh… my apologies."

" Right.. well Link… Samina… The café is this way, I think Komali and Medli might be coming as well." She led the way.

" You mean the bird folk?" She murmured.

Link flinched, " Samina… don't call them that I beg you."

She gave him a hard stare. " Of course Link… whatever you say… but hurry, it's getting dark… and who knows how many eyes are on us now."

He froze. The rest of the company went on.

" What?"

" It's just that I so hate having so many eyes on me… it's rather unnerving… and darkness scares me."

He continued walking, keeping a firm grip on her arm. " Why are you here Sammi." He said through grinning teeth.

" I wanted to see you."

" Why?"

" Friends look out for each other." She murmured. He got the point.

" And darkness is rather unnerving isn't it." He murmured.

" Especially when the silver moon is in the sky."She uttered back.

He continued walking.

The café looked well lit.

" Is the food good."

He nodded. " Jillian's the best cook there is… second to Gram."

She nodded. He escorted her up the stairs.

* * *

It just kept getting weirder. The girl removed her cloak, and they were almost dazzled by the amount of gems she wore, and her clothes. Well scandalous didn't even cover it.

The matron of the café stared at her in horror.

But the boy didn't even seem to notice… or care.

Here she thought he was a decent boy.

The other girl…. Her eyes were like coal, jealousy was not flattering and the girl's delicate prettiness despite how much she denied it… did not take jealousy well…

The two rito folk looked just as bewildered. The young rito woman, after giving a hug to the hero in green, flinched back not only from the pirate girl's icy stare, but the new girl's also rather possessive glare.

A fight was going to break out.

It was only a matter of time.

" So… Samina… how long have you um… known..-."

She smiled, " A long time… since we were babies I'd say. Right Link?" He nodded. " Our mothers were good friends you see… wouldn't be surprised if they'd intended to betroth us or something." She giggled. The pirate girl's glare got even more threatening. The Rito girl debated whether to get in the middle of them or maybe help the pirate out…

Medli was good at reading people… there was something about this girl she didn't like. A bad taste in her mouth or something.

Link seemed nervous as well, he kept peering out the window, a strange gesture.

" Link?" " Are you alright old friend?"

He jumped at her voice, nope not normal, Link never "jumped", " Oh… yes Medli… sorry, I'm a little distracted."

" Where are you from Samina?" " I don't recall ever seeing you before." He tactfully kept his comments about her dress to himself. The Rito prince was a good diplomat. Medli looked on with pride. Komali had grown up indeed.

It was a simple question, but the girl seemed wary of answering it. She looked at the Hero of the Winds. " Oh… Desert Rock Island… it's far from here… Link never told you?" She seemed genuinely confused.

" To be blunt he never mentioned you once as you already know." The girl finally spoke.

" It never came up." He growled.

Medli sighed. Some birthday…

He glared at Samina. She glared back.

" I need to talk to you Link." She hissed.

" Later." He hissed back with more venom than anyone had ever heard the usually docile boy speak.

She scowled and stood up, and went to the powder room. His eyes followed her and he crossed his arms.

" Sorry. She's a bit nervous. She doesn't do well with new people." He grunted.

" We noticed."

" Link." He looked up to the pirate girl's voice. She stood and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the café. She hissed over her shoulder, " If miss Desert girl asks we'll be right back."

He didn't struggle or fight, he just let himself get dragged.

She was silent, but angry. It was obvious.

" Tetra…"

She didn't stop dragging him until they were all the way to the back dock.

" So when were you going to tell me about miss Desert?"

" It's no big deal…. I didn't think you'd be this mad…"

" She kissed you."

He sighed. " That's her culture Tetra… that's how you say hello… kiss on both cheeks or the lips. Depends on your closeness with the person."

" So kissing on lips means…"

" Love but not like that." " Like Family." " She's like a sister Tetra… seriously it meant nothing."

" Your demeanor completely changed when she came here, now you're acting like you don't even want to be here!"

" Samina had… news that wasn't very nice to hear I'm sorry."

" Like what?"

" A close friend of mine is ill…" he lied quickly. " She hates being the bearer of bad news, it's likely she won't live long I guess and she's nervous."

" Another she?"

" Her older sister." " Sadira." " About Nineteen or so relax. Didn't think you were the jealous type."

She grit her teeth,. " I am not jealous!"

He snorted, " Could have fooled me."

She blushed but she was still angry. " So this betrothal she was talking about?"

He blinked. Then chuckled which erupted into full blown laughter. " Broken _years_ ago! She only brought it up to piss you off. It worked I guess too."

" So she does like you…"

He shrugged. " Eh… I wouldn't call it like… I'd call it… lust… Samina isn't the most innocent girl in the world." He smiled sheepishly. " Even when we were kids she was like this."

" So it's nothing…"

He shook his head, " I love her like a sister…. An annoying sister but a sister."

She crossed her arms. " Well… I feel rather foolish now…" He laughed and gave her a bear hug, " Aw don't be, it's kind of cute how jealous you were."

" Cute!" She growled. " I was not-." She squirmed. " Lemme go."

" No way."

" Link!" She was trying to sound fierce but giggles kept escaping out of her mouth. " Come on!"

" No Sirree!" " Not till you admit it." He kept his grip tight.

" And boost your ego, never!"

They collapsed into laughs, " We better get back there, they'll be thinking you're killing me-."

She nodded and took his hand, he felt his face grow hot at the contact, but they held hands nonetheless.

" So… what did you write in those letters about me?"

" Heh, not telling."

She stopped and took his other hand, " Can I guess?"

He shrugged, relishing the fact that they were alone and no one was there to see it for once. " You can try."

She grinned, and sidled closer to him. " Was it raving about how beautiful I am?"

He shrugged. Keeping his face neutral. " Or how amazing I am… how much I kick your ass in fighting and basically everything else." She cooed. His mouth twitched.

" A bit egocentric are we?"

" But you know it's true."

" Maybe."

" So which is it?" He stared down at her, still silent. She felt her heart begin to pound. Her hands moved up his arms to his neck.

" Where's the fun in telling you." His own hands went around her waist, " I prefer you guessing."

" Really?"

He nodded. " Yep."

" Sure about that?"

" That I am."

" Uh huh… well little miss Desert better keep her hands off…" She grinned. " Pirates don't like sharing…"

She stood on her tiptoes much like Samina had before but he grasped her shoulders and lifted her off her feet anyway, so the previous actions really hadn't been needed. She'd wanted to do this for so long it was a little startling how rash she'd been about it, usually she was much more controlled than this. He didn't seem to care either way, and she wondered how such a well mannered isolated boy from Outset Island learned to kiss so well.

He stiffened suddenly. And she let go. He was looking the other way past her, he shoved her behind him. " Link?"

" Go back to the café."

" What?" " Why?" " I thought-."

He took her hand and kissed it, " I'll be right there."

She backed away and headed back in the direction they'd come.

He glared dangerously, his teeth bared so hard it looked painful

" Oni."

**_" Good to see you again old friend."_**

He shook his head, " You're not my friend. What the hell are you doing here." " Here to torture me again."

The demi god shook his head, **_" When are you going to realize that was an unfortunate error and not intended."_**

" When hell freezes over, get the hell out of here before I drive you out."

He ignored him. **_" It's good you and your little sweetie have rekindled that doomed romance of yours."_**

" Doomed?" " Oh _fuck you_." " And get the hell out of here before I make you!"

He smirked, **_" And what are you going to do?" " Wish me away like you wished everything else away?"_** he smirked.

That was too much for Link, he launched himself on the demi god and the two began to roll on the ground, in an all out brawl. He grabbed hold of the demi god's neck and smashed his head in the road, " Get out!" " YOU HEAR ME!" " LEAVE… ME…ALONE!" The god was dazed from the constant banging of his head and finally the half crazed at the moment hero let him go. " I am no longer your puppet cad. Leave me alone."

He stormed away. Taking no notice of a supposed God's blood on his hands.

It never occurred to him that gods… didn't… bleed.

He rubbed his hands on his pants.

The Demi god sat up.

**_" I'm thinking I might have to rethink strategies…"_** He murmured to himself.

* * *

" That took awhile." Tetra murmured.

" Prowler." He said curtly. He sat down next to her, and met Samina's eyes.

He took hold of Tetra's hand and squeezed it tightly. Something that didn't fail to be noticed by the present company.

" Ho ho…. What's this?" Komali egged.

" Well it's about bloody time." Niko queried.

The look of Link wasn't discussed and the new development between their two friends took precedence over everything.

Tetra even found a way to be civil to Samina during the evening.

Samina played along, feigning joy and excitement, she hated to be the bearer of bad news….

Din she didn't want to have to tell him…

So she didn't right away, she stayed for a few days, to his delight and the small fight they'd almost gotten into withered away as if it had never been there. She stayed with them for a while, then finally... she knew she had no other choice...

" So… what's this you wanted to discuss?" She'd finally been able to get him alone that night. He was calmer now, and less stiff, the pirate girl had softened him.

He leaned on the ship's rail.

" You know what."

" No I don't." He was feigning ignorance.

" I was attacked the other day…" He sat up alarmed.

" Are you alright?" " Who, I'll kill him-."

" They asked me about… silver blood Link."

He paled.

" That's impossible."

She shook her head, " They had the mark Link."

" No."

" Link I understand but-."

" NO!" He bellowed. " Probably some imposter… Samina… they're gone. Believe me… they're gone."

" Link… they knew I was communicating with you…"

He was pallid. " They don't know where I am now do they….?" He whispered.

" No… but it's only a matter of time…" " You really can't be that ignorant!" " You haven't had warnings… nightmares…?"

A chill enveloped him.

" They won't find me." " I live on the sea. I'm never in the same place twice most of the time."

" Most of the time. Key word."

" Sammi…."

" Just be careful…" " Link… for all we know they're already here… you have to be careful." " Does she know-."

" No."

" Why the hell not-!?" " Link they'd be able to protect you-."

" And if they got questioned they'd be lying… and punished if found out. Ignorance is bliss Samina… and it's life."

" Are you going to-."

" Not if I don't have to."

She nodded.

" The Daek Raei are gathering strength again Link… you don't think that means…"

" No. That's impossible. Believe me, they may be deluded enough to try it… but the seal's too strong."

" You're sure."

He nodded. " Yes."

" The I'll pray everyday you're right Link…" " because you know what will happen…"

" I know."

There was a silence. She hugged him tightly. " Nonetheless… Link… I'd look into a good boarding school for Aryll if I were you."

He stared at her, " You really think-."

" I'd be surprised if they didn't."

"… I'll look into it."

" Be careful Link… I'm leaving tomorrow… I have a wedding to prepare for."

" Wedding?"

She nodded sadly, " Sadira is sick… you know that… you told Tetra that… I'll be ascending the throne soon… they want to make sure I am under control before then."

" Who is the lucky groom."

" The prime minister of course." She said curtly.

" Oh… I was not aware they elected a new one."

She smiled bitterly. " They didn't."

His smile fell. " Sammi… he's-."

She put a hand out, " He's impotent… a man of seventy is of course to be expected… I will be free to have as many lovers as I choose…" " A young beautiful girl with an old husband… free to do whatever she wants after she does her duty" She bit her lip. " What more could a princess want."

He reached for her.

" No." " No comfort, I beg you… I don't want to you to see me cry." " I always had to watch you… and I don't want you to go through what I had to…" Her lips trembled. She turned from him. " I will be fine Rinku… concentrate on yourself for once."

Rinku. His real name. Only she dared call him that.

" I wish you and your love much happiness… just heed my warning please… I can't live in a world without you in it." She shook her head. He touched her shoulder.

" When is… this wedding?"

She smiled sadly. " It is for my people only… quick and… to the point."

He closed his eyes. " Ah."

"It's alright… it's just… it's funny how I always imagined we'd lose It to each other…" She laughed bitterly, " Thought we'd get bored one day… you know… lying on the sand… and just do it. No… my destiny is to lose it in marriage bed… and yours in a pirate's bed." She shook her head. " Our mothers are probably aghast right now."

" I know yours is."

She shook her head. " She had to do it too. Sadira almost had too… until it became apparent she could not have children…"

He closed his eyes in sympathy, almost imagining the young woman's pain. " How long does she have?"

She bit her lip. " The doctors say six weeks… I say half." The conversation ended there. Day came quickly, and Link scowling grasped his friend in a hug. Tears running down both their faces. The crew looked on from a distance.

" How is this even legal?" " You're only fifteen."

She shrugged. They've rushed a new law through the government… princesses… don't have to adhere to the laws of decency anymore. They consent when told to."

" I'll kill him." He hissed.

" Please don't." She murmured. " I don't want to see you hang."

" This isn't right!"

" Everyone has a duty Link… this is mine."

" He'd .. he's…"

She clenched her fists. " Don't-." He hung his head in defeat.

" Good journey." He grasped her hand.

She backed away, the guards that come to escort her waited at a distance. " Visit me." Her voice was laced with desperation.

" Every year…. " he promised. " Every month."

Their hands separated. She pulled her hood up. He waved. She hurried towards the boat.

He kept his hand up until the boat was only a speck and only then he lowered it.

" Link?" Tetra grasped his arm.

" Let's get going Tetra…" " New Hyrule won't find itself."

She nodded deciding not to ask what was wrong just yet. " Yeah." " Let's." She gave his hand a tender squeeze, and that night held him as he raged against the gods who dared do this to his friend...

* * *

Weeks passed. The sea was quiet, and he now had letters from Samina every week at least, the young vivacious woman had been replaced in her letters by a stranger. She seemed sad… depressed even in her letters. Which grew longer and longer as they increased. Describing horrifying nights and changes in her island… and also activities of strangers in black robes and emblems emblazoned on their chests of an eye. Link kept an eye out for them every island they went.

Now they were traveling with their old friend Captain Linebeck, who had since their first jounrey together, decided to join them every winter, not only for the treasure but for the companionship. Not that they minded, they adored the crockedy old sailor, and he adored them both.

Link had decided to sail on Linebeck's ship for the day and the wizened old man noticed another letter in his hand.

" Desert lass still writing I see."

He closed his eyes in agony, " I don't know what to say to her… my best friend in such pain and I can't do anything… except murder her husband and she doesn't want me hanged so that's out."

He put a supportive hand on the boy's shoulder. " Lemme tell you something Chimp… there are things in this world no one can fix… even a hero like you… what happened to your desert lass is terrible… disgusting even… but that's life. Be grateful for what you have… and just be a shoulder for her to cry on. Sometimes that's all you can do."

He nodded. " I guess you're right."

" Always am."

" Don't flatter yourself."

" Hey hey, without me you wouldn't be alive you know."

" Aye… and without me that "broken ankle" of yours would have kept you in that temple prison."

"… Touché."

He smirked.

" Still you been pretty jumpy lately boy. Anything else on your mind."

Link shrugged. " No…. distracted I guess."

" Don't believe it."

" You don't have to."

He stood, but suddenly he fell. He grasped his head, and found himself lost for breath.

" Kid?" " KID!?" He knelt by the boy's side instantly. " Kid… Kid… holy…" " DOCTOR!" " DOCTOR!" " MAKO GET OVER HERE YOU LAZY ASS!" " Link… Link stay with me!"

The boy had blacked out.

**_" Silver blood… silver blood…"_**

_The cloaked figures surrounded the child, still next to the prone body on the ground, he was covered head to toe in blood. His leg was bleeding heavily. _

_Another body was next to him, that of a man, and even next to him another body lay… that of a young girl and woman, he was surrounded. _

_He looked up. _

_**" Silver blood… silver blood…"** The little boy backed away. _

_**" Silver blood…"** It extended a clawed hands towards him. "** Silver blood…"**_

_The little boy shielded himself as best as he could, but tripped and fell backwards. _

_Darkness. _

_He opened his eyes… he saw he was standing on a pillar… _

_" _**_What?"_ **

_He saw two more cloaked figures standing on identical pillars across from him. He realized suddenly he was cloaked in the same cloak as them. _

_**Four is one… **_

_**One is all**__… _

" _**What?" " Where am I?" " What is this…" **_

_The cloaked figures looked just as confused and he saw one clearly had the outlines of a woman, whoever she was looked straight at him, the contours and features of her face were shrouded._

**_" Who are you…?"_ **

_The other cloaked figure looked up at the sound of his voice. He was rather tall, and thin, but that was all he could see. There was another pillar. It was empty._

**_Four is one… one is all… four is one… one is all… _**

**_" WHO ARE YOU!?"_ **

_There was no answer. The two on the pillars suddenly vanished._

_He looked around… nothing…_

**_Hero. _**

**_Hero… beware… _**

**_The dark eye… _**

**_Beware the dark winds… _**

**_Beware… beware… _**

_He felt the ground collapse under him, he fell into the darkness surrounding him._

_He looked up._

_Meeting up with a pair of large violet eyes._

_Accompanied with even larger teeth._

_He was on his back amid a sea of grass… two strong paws were holding him down._

_He struggled to stand. The large canine kept him still._

_It continued to stare at him. It then leaned down and sniffed his face, a warm tongue was hanging from its mouth, drops of sticky saliva fell on his face, and it continued to sniff him. Going from his face to his chest, then thighs, then legs, back up to his arms, it opened it's mouth revealing large teeth in two razor sharp rows, it stopped at his hand._

_He flinched._

_The canine began to lick it, he furrowed his eyes in confusion, it stopped licking and looked him straight in the eyes. He flinched from the steely stare, it bent down again._

_And bit down hard on his palm._

_He screamed._

**_Beware… the dark winds… _**

His eyes snapped open. He thrashed wildly, it took both Nudge and Senza's strength to keep the boy still.

" LAD!" " CALM DOWN!"

"Link please, just let Mako treat you." Tetra's voice was on the verge of hysteria.

" Boy I don't know what on earth you did but-."

He wrenched his hand free. He stared at it… horror growing in him at each second.

Puncture marks all along his palm… he gripped the sheets tightly.

" Oh my God Link what is that!"

" Swabbie how the hell did you-."

The boy didn't hear them, he continued to stare at his hand… the puncture marks shaped like a bite..

The wind grew cold, and they shivered, he stared at the open window.

He didn't even react when the pirate captain threw her arms around him, cupping his hand in her own, he just continued to stare at the window.

* * *

It stared back.

It doubted the boy could see him from the distance, but he could see the boy just fine.

His jaws still dripped with blood. Its fur was glistening grey with hints of brown in places.

It sat and threw its head back, and gave a long eerie howl knowing everyone could hear it.

They would meet again…

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

A/N- Creepy enough for ya? Ah I love the sensation of a finished chapter, Especially when this particular story has been in the works for nearly two years. '

Heh. Leave a review if you'd like. Sayonara.


	3. Silver blood

Well, the sotry really begins now, just had to get all that background stuff out first. Hee, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer- i do not own the legend of Zelda series

* * *

His arms were bandaged, his face was bruised.

Just a typical day in the life of Link Harkin. He sighed. His mother was probably twisting around in her grave right now to see it all come to this.

They were heading to Mercay, the closest inhabited island. He couldn't believe it. He'd tried telling Tetra it had been no big deal and that he was perfectly fine, but even Linebeck, the traitor, had agreed it was time to see an actual doctor.

He hated doctors.

And he hated going back to civilization.

Samina's letters had become more and more oriented towards warnings and sighting.

That many sighting… was not good.

He growled and looked away from the mirror he'd been glaring into. He caught sight of his open porthole and sighed…

The moon was beautiful tonight….

* * *

" Lele!" The moon looks so pretty!"

She turned a passive eye towards her younger sister, who was perched on the railing of the balcony. Her twin stared at her with wary eyes.

" Papa says a moon is a foreboding…." She murmured. " No wonder he wants to postpone…"

He shrugged, and crossed his arms, " We can't postpone now. It would start a riot."

She huffed and peered at the moon closely, keeping her gaze from her admittedly smarter elder brother's eyes. " What of these "friends" Papa has…." She murmured. " They are wary of the moon too…" " I think they may be the one putting more pressure on him to wait."

She stared at the little seven year old on the railing and gently picked her up , the child had fallen asleep practically. All the excitement of the these last few days had caught up to them all. Her parents she knew now just collapsed into bed, unable even to make love anymore most like it.

Not tat her parents _enjoyed _knowing their twelve year old daughter knew of their…. Love habits.

She smirked. Her brother stared at her with the same sort of satisfaction. Twins in everything but gender, it was likely he could read her thoughts, not officially, but emotionally, he led the way out of enclosed area and back into the still reeking of whitewash and new paint, suite that had been prepared for the three of them.

They each had their own set of three rooms, and then shared one massive common room, complete with a fireplace, massive couches, pictures, and in theory though it wasn't done yet, a complete wall of windows both stained glass and regular, overlooking the sea…. And their new home…

When it was finished.

This was indeed the first night their new residence was considered even livable, though their people had moved in and were creating their own residences and businesses, the new royal family's home had been the very _last _thing to be semi completed.

She sighed, her sister was heavy and thus she made a stop to her sister's lacy ,white and yellow room first. The little girl made slight protest as her sister expected, but again, she fell asleep nearly as soon as her fair head hit the pillow, and her sister gently fished out the little one's favorite doll and rested it on the child breast and on impulse, the little girl clutched it and turned over, lost in her dreams.

Her brother was sitting on the chair in their common room. Worry creased his young features.

" Are you scared?" he murmured.

She shook her head, " No… we knew this was inevitable…" " There's no reason for fear…"

" Dad's scared." He murmured.

She turned from him. " Dad's scared of nothing…" She murmured viciously.

He chuckled, " You are _such _a daddy's girl Leah."

She smirked, " And you, dear brother… need to sleep… the crown prince of a kingdom has much more work than his two younger less important sisters." She shuffled him towards his room. " Go on _Prince _Terrence." She laughed. He shook his head,

" Aye… ten you go too _princess." _" Princess…" He stopped, confused. " Princess-."

" Zelda." She said. " Leah doesn't exist anymore starting tomorrow."

He kissed his little sister's brow. " Well Zelda…. You'll be a princess like no other…" " A new Zelda… for a new Hyrule…"

* * *

_Link_

_It's getting worse…. There are new ones sighted almost daily, Nimue has brought me samples from each island they have visited as you requested me to do, but I don't see how it will help… Old friend… do not get yourself into trouble…_

_Link… __do not__ get yourself into trouble! _

_Samina_

" Too late for that…" He mumbled.

Mercay was edging ever closer.

He gulped. Feeling an alien feeling he hadn't felt in years.

Fear.

Cocky to say, but he'd never really been afraid anymore, ever since the glowing triforce had bestowed itself on him, he'd never felt even a surge of fear… except for his loved ones if they were to be in trouble… but never for himself.

_Never for himself._

He was practically shaking inside, he didn't want to go to Mercay Island… he didn't want to go on land. He wanted to stay at sea, the safe place.

But try telling that to Miss Tetra.

He growled. The one woman he didn't want to see was also coming straight towards him.

" Link."

" Hmm." He grunted.

" You're mad?" She seemed genuinely shocked. " We're trying to help you!"

" We're better off at sea Tetra. New Hyrule-."

" Can wait." She hissed.

Her dazzling blue eyes were heard and steel like. He saw the warning in them as well. He sighed, resigned.

" As you wish."

Immediately her face brightened, he's always been mystified how her mood can change so quickly. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him lightly, " The sooner you're better, the sooner we can return to our mission." She grinned.

He gave a weak grin back, and she gave him a tight squeeze and walked away. Her power over him was absolute, and in more ways than one… he realized of course. So he resigned himself to the fact that.

He was going to civilization…

And at that moment the hero of the Winds… savior of the Great Sea and Northern seas… Was wrapped around the Princess of Hyrule's little finger and sadder still was doing nothing to dislodge himself…

He turned back towards the sea. The outline of the island still getting bigger….

He gulped again.

_Heroes… were…. Not… afraid._

* * *

" So the tests will take a awhile huh?"

He glared at the sea captain. " hey don't look at me, "I'm no doctor, I could barely understand a word of what that old fool was saying."

The elder sailor nodded.

" Aye. Well He knows what he's doing there lad."

He grunted and tried to see how many windows there were in the doctor's office, he'd have to sneak in there a little later and switch the records… otherwise his particular blood would cause a bit of a commotion…

He smirked.

" Aye See, that's the Link I know!" " Now why don't you go see your little pirate lass, or are you still angry at her for nothing?"

He got up. " Aye…" he murmured. " See you later Linebeck." He saw the sailor's eyes head toward the pub. " And do me a favor buddy and don't drink yourself into a stupor again."

" Will do" " Will do." He said absent mindedly over his shoulder. Link blinked knowing the old sea dog hadn't heard a word he'd just said.

The inn they were staying at was new, he didn't remember it from his last journey to this part, but then again now that this area of the sea was no longer under the Ghost's Ship dreadful curse, the inhabitants of the northern sea and great Sea had joined together. Constantly visiting and trading, it was becoming more united by the day.

" Excuse me." Link mumbled.

It was also getting more crowded.

" Watch it!" The man snapped.

Link didn't say anything, he didn't want to descend into a brawl. At least not here. He tried walking past him, but the man took hold of his arm.

" I don't like your attitude boy!" The man hissed.

Link glared up at him. " I said excuse me."

" yeah well-." The man stopped and peered closer to him. Link leaned back the man reeked of alcohol. " Hey wait a second…" " What's your name boy-."

He raised his eyebrow, as the drunk man's eye lit up in recognition, " hey I know you!" " You're that kid!"

" Kid?" he murmured dryly.

" yeah yeah… the one that controls the wind and stuff-… um…eh… LINK!" " yeah that's it!" " your name's Link right?"

He cast a wary eye in the man's direction. " yes…"

Suddenly the man shook his hand roughly, " Aw man!" " It's an honor to meet ya kid!" " HEY BOYS!" " THAT KID LINK'S HERE!"

" LinK?"

" No way!" The kid who sunk the ghost ship!?"

He felt a blush develop on his cheeks as suddenly the whole inn seemed to erupt and he was shoved in a chair surrounded by men, woman and children.

" Can I get your autograph Mr .Link?"

" No way, I saw him first, you'll give me an autograph first right!"

" NO WAY ME FIRST!"

" ME!"

" Er… um… one at a time… one at a time…" He held a hand weakly out to the crowd to of people.

" HEY YOU HEARD HIM, FORM A LINE PEOPLE!" The first man bellowed, becoming Link's self proclaimed body guard at the moment.

" Sign this here Mr. Link!" "

" Over here!"

This was… yet another reason.. Link… hated… Mercay island…

* * *

Tetra heard a rather large commotion downstairs, and peeked from the from over the railing.

Sure enough, as she'd suspected, someone had recognized her poor hero and he'd been swarmed…

Again.

She giggled, it seemed out of all the islands… Link was definitely Mercay's favorite person twenty-four- seven.

He loathed this island probably more than Forsaken Fortress.

Her eyes narrowed however, as he saw a trio of teenage girls had also joined the swarm. She snorted and headed downstairs.

" Mr. Link?" " Will you sign my shirt…?" A black haired young woman asked while holding up a pen.

He blinked. That was new… " Er… okay…" " Where exactly?"

She thrust herself up in his face chest first. " Oh anywhere you'd like Mr. Hero." She giggled, rather flirtatiously. Another… danger of being a hero. … Fan girls… The girl's hand crept up his leg.

He felt a blush explode on his face. " … er.. maam-."

" ALRIGHT That's enough!" !" he looked up, relief evident in his face. The girl gave a glare.

" Wait your turn hussy!"

Tetra sauntered over t the crowd, they themselves disbanding as one or two seemed to also recognize Tetra as being the girl who had been the entire reason their hero had gone on his journey in the first place. The young woman still however didn't seem to notice… or care in either case.

She however did notice being jerked to her feet by her hair and thrown to the floor.

" Hands off." She declared. The girl glared upwards.

" Who the hell are you!"

" The name's Tetra… "

" So." She scrambled up. The girl was petite and quite short, Tetra absolutely towered over her, but the pirate did nothing, only promptly sat on the hero's lap.

" So…. Pirates... little girl… don't share." She gave a meaningful look at the girl, and she paled. If Link hadn't been so mortified he probably would have begun laughing hysterically at the little slut's face. Something caught his eye however….

Behind the girl a tall figure had appeared, wrapped up in black cloak, Link couldn't see the figure's chest, he was too far away, but he did recognize the extraordinary height, and knew that meant one thing…

He looked up at Tetra, who seemed to be enjoying her newly discovered seat and didn't seem to be planning to move anytime soon. The crowd was now harassing her, a few people wanting the autographs of the famous pirate lass who had joined Link on his journey, and Tetra was by no means shy. She reveled in the attention.

At least publicly.

The figure didn't move, and Link froze stock still, he put a protective hold over Tetra's arm, but she didn't seem to notice.

A strange feeling was growing in his stomach, a nauseous gross feeling. It didn't even subside when he saw the figure turn away and leave the inn. He felt the amulet pulse under his shirt, and it was too much.

" Tetra…. ?" He poked her back, she turned.

" Hmm?"

He looked at a clock, " I got to get up early for my test results," he lied quickly, " I need to go to bed."

She nodded. " Aye…. Sorry I forgot." She stood, his legs were rather stiff , but he didn't care at the moment, he kissed her cheek and headed upstairs, getting to his room, grabbing his sword and shield, and unlatching a window. He stopped, and went to his trunk and pulled out a dark cloak and pulled it over himself.

* * *

The alleyway was dark, so at least he wouldn't be seen. He saw an awning just under and swung over the window, down the awning and into the streets below.

That cold clammy feeling still hadn't gone away. He became aware of every leaf, every pebble his feet happened to kick as he strided down the streets. He froze.

An extra pebble. Someone was following him.

He put a hand over his exposed sheath. He continued walking, leading whoever it was out of town, down the path towards the deserted Ocean temple.

Another pebble, now a leaf. He stopped abruptly. , he could see the lights of the town, but not closely. He was out far enough. He turned.

He saw nothing.

Had it been his imagination?

His panic over what Samina had told him was it taking over his mind?

No.

The feeling was still there.

He unsheathed his sword suddenly and lunged, but stopped.

" Bloody hell… I really am losing it."

A canine stood there, it's tongue hanging out loosely, with a rather dumb expression on it's face. It was silvery colored with patches of brown speckled in it's fur, and it's tail was almost completely brown.

" Go on mutt!" " Go home!" He was mortified at himself, all that trouble over a bloody dog!

The canine stayed where he was. Looking up at Link intently, he noticed it had violet eyes, an unusual color… he rolled his eyes what did he care about a dog for, he gave a shooing motion, " Go on Mutt! Ya heard me! " Now Get!"

It continued to sit.

He scratched his head, " You aren't very bright are you…?" The dog continued staring up at him, his stupid look now had focused, he was staring straight at him.

Link was terrible with animals, he was the first to admit it…. Usually animals ran away from him. This was the first time one hadn't either tried to attack him, swarm him, or plain run away from him. He crouched down to the dog's level, like Aryll had always instructed him to, and put out his bandaged hand for it to sniff.

It stayed where it was.

Link sighed, " Worth a try, alright, enough, go home!" The dog suddenly bristled and began to growl. " Oh great, what are you gonna bite me now!??" He held out his sword, " Well bring it on Fido!" " I'm in a bad enough mood tonight!"

The Dog crouched in a pouncing position and rushed him, Link bristled, but the dog sailed over him, and Link heard a crash and a muffled scream. He turned.

The dog had pinned someone to the ground, and Link was finally able to get a good look at the man's chest at last. He paled.

An eye… with a spear going through it… all in black ink…

He backed away. The cloaked man turned in his struggle with the canine and gave a loud nearly shattering, certainly inhuman shriek.

" Silver Blood!" It hissed. The creature threw the dog aside.

Link had no choice. He'd never had any other choice…

He turned tail and ran.

* * *

" Say Tetra?" " You seen Link?"

She looked up from her papers top see Linebeck looking at her with a confused expression on his face. She rolled her eyes.

" Are you daft man? Or just drunk?" " Link's in the room. He's asleep."

The man shook his head, " No he isn't…. the room's empty, I thought he was in here and I'd have to give him a good box of the ear."

She stood, " He told me he was going to bed." Her tone was hard.

" Aye…. Well his stuff's all over the floor, his shield and sword's missing, and the window's open."

" What!?" " Why!?"

he shrugged. " Don't know."

She gathered up her papers. " We better go look for him." She murmured.

They both left, not aware of a distinct pulsing under a pile of Tetra's clothes.

* * *

The blue stone pulsed and pulsed, but no answer.

" DAMN IT!" he pulled the cord back over his head.

What was the plan? Get Tetra and the pirates and Linebeck to ship out?

Yes good plan.

Hiding away at sea for a few months, very good plan…

The air chilled and he felt goose bumps trail down his arm, he grabbed his sheath and whipped out his sword, with a flourish. His heart was pounding so hard he felt the distinct pulsing in his throat.

His hand began to shake, and he felt a terrible burning begin to travel up his leg, He recognized that feeling too. He backed away feeling his skin begin to go cold, sweat poured down his brow.

" hey kid!"

He looked up, and saw of all people Linebeck standing there, waving his arms wildly. " Where ya been!" The cold air began to worsen, and Linebeck shivered, " Ugh, cold night eh?"

Link felt the old wounds on his leg beginning to seep blood, he gulped, an involuntary reaction from his last encounter with the Daek… Raei…

The one that had left him an orphan…

Link doubted Linebeck wouldn't notice it… the old man had become increasingly resilient in watching out for any kind of injury on him.

" Linebeck!" " Go inside!" " I'll come now!" " Don't worry!"

He feigned nonchalance, and unfortunately for him, Linebeck had known him long enough to see right past it…

" You okay there chimp?"

He laughed, a forced tight laugh, " Sure why do you ask?"

" Cause you're white as a sheet lad!" " Come inside, before that pirate lass of yours has a cow!"

A resounding shriek suddenly echoed in the empty streets. They both stopped dead.

A shriek that Link by now recognized, the color drained from his face.

It happened all too quickly…

A cloaked figure swept in from the shadows and grabbed the older man and threw him hard to the ground and crouched about to pounce,

" Silver blood…" It hissed, the previous action had made the cloak slip down, revealing the creature's visage, grey skin that seemed to resemble skin, clawed hands, stringy, matted hair, animal like teeth, and empty white eyes, soulless.

The black mark on the chest was all too visible.

" SONOVA!" " What the hell are you-!?" Linebeck backed away in shock and horror, as he watched the hideous creature suddenly pounce, claws outstretched on the fifteen year old. Link ducked and rolled out of the way, but the claw tore his shirt and pinned him to the ground.

" Silver blood…. Master needs silver blood!"

He grit his teeth, " PATHETIC CORPSE!" he shrieked and kicked upwards knocking the creature away.

It was not to be deterred. It came back, but suddenly more of the same ghoulish screams were heard.

It was calling reinforcements… Linebeck paled and stood, he grabbed a large tree branch that had fallen from the ground.

" Kid come on!" " Before this thing's friends come!"

He clenched his fists. The boy stared hard at him. " Go!" He uttered.

" Hell no!" " Kid-!"

" I'll be fine!" " I've handled worse than this!"

" But!"

" JUST GO LINEBECK!" " YOU THINK THAT STICK IS GONNA HELP MUCH!?" " GET OUT OF HERE!"

He stood stock still until finally, " Hold on kid! I'll be back with reinforcements of our own!"

This sailor ran as quickly as he couldn't towards the inn.

Link watched him go. The creature stared at him, hunger in its eyes.

He grasped the charm at his throat, and closed his eyes, he felt the familiar warmth emanating from it, the demon pounced again, he grit his teeth, wound the chain around his forefingers and swung. The creature fell back as if burned, he continued to swing it around his fingers. The creature kept its distance.

" Silver blood."

He glared and looked towards his badly injured shoulder, blood seeped out of the open wound.

" Does this look silver to you?" He uttered and thrust his blade in to the creature's flesh.

As he'd expected, it didn't bleed, only powdered, into a fine sort of dust that collected around his ankles. The powder had a disgusting putrid smell.

He growled.

More of the same terrible screams resounded.

His hand shook.

He looked towards the direction of the town. The back at the powder slowly being blown away by the wind.

The amulet still pulsed with a terrible heat.

He grasped it in a tight fist, the light subsided.

The grass around his feet was beginning to become rust colored, his blood was seeping into the ground, he'd have to get it bandaged. He began to walk back, but then stopped. The crisp night air had subsided, and the darkness was no longer overpowering with the moon no longer covered by dark clouds , he looked at his fingers, the deep crimson stain on the ground had taken an ethereal sort of glow to it, and his own fingers shone with the same strange luster.

" Silver blood…" He murmured.

He bit his lip hard… but turned away from town.

He stared down at the stain.

Not nearly convincing enough.

He took his sword and closed his eyes and gave a agonized hiss as blood poured from his arm, dripping into the ground as he walked slowly in a circle, spreading it until it covered a good couple of inches, of grass and dirt, the area had taken on a strange dim glow, but the clouds were already inching back towards the moon, it'd look normal soon enough.

He pressed the open wound with his shirt, applying pressure and finally stopping the blood flow. He then took his shirt and tore pieces off, the same with his pants, dropping them within the blood stain.

He looked back towards the town, pulled up his cloak, and walked down towards the docks.

They'd never stop. Who better than he to know the ruthlessness of the Daek Rai… they'd hunted his mother and father down like animals, the rest of his family … they'd killed any who dared get in their way of eliminating the "silver bloods", their mission from their leader, a mad man who Link's ancestors had sealed away centuries ago…

Yet it didn't stop his followers from doing everything in their power to bring him back…

They'd take any attack…

Destroy any town…

… Kill anyone who stood in their way…

Like hell Link would allow the same terrible deaths that had been his mother's and her allies to be his friend's fates.

They'd mourn him… as one does with a death. And then their lives would go on.

That's what he wanted…. Their lives to go on… without him. If the Daek Rai did not sense him…. They'd leave the great sea alone…

He'd be on the run forever most likely…

… But his friends…. Would be safe.

He smiled sadly.

A fond memory. That's all.

A blue stone pulsed at his neck. He closed his eyes in sudden pain…

But nonetheless laid the rock down on the ground.

" Goodbye… Tetra…" he murmured.

Then as if he'd truly never existed, the Hero of the Winds disappeared from Mercay Island… and soon enough the Great Sea like a shadow.

* * *

The sight of a large mess of blood had alarmed enough of the citizens to begin a massive search party, in case their hero was badly injured somewhere, by the hands of those wretched demons the sailor had come screaming about in the dead of night.

The discovery of a blood stained blue stone by the water's edge hastened the desperate search only further.

However, hours… turned into a day… and then a night… and then another…

Another…

_A week._

_A month._

The pirate ship remained docked at Mercay Isle.

_A month and three days._

The Rito's massive search had gained nothing.

_A month and one week._

Outset island began to receive visitors from neighboring islands, all to speak to the hero's distraught family.

Only the grandmother said nothing.

_One month… sixteen days._

The pirate girl locked herself in her quarters.

_One month… seventeen days._

The Rito return home.

_One month… eighteen days._

The pirate girl dresses in black.

_One month… nineteen days._

The hero's sister returns home from boarding school.

_One month… twenty seven days…_

The search called off.

_Two months…_

Funeral preparations… begun.

_Two months…. One day…_

Captain Linebeck returns from own agonizing search

_Two months…. Two days…_

The funeral set for the nineteenth day of the second month…

_Two months… sixteen days._

Captain Tetra turns fifteen years old…

* * *

End of chapter.

Strange way to end the chapter I know, but just work with me here.

Hope you liked, please leave a review if you can! Sayonara!


	4. Funeral

" Touching. A memorial service. How quaint." The paper was ripped from her hand.

" Hardly."

She settled into the pillows on the floor, " You knew it would happen."

He sighed but said nothing.

" Oh I get it, you were hoping they'd just declare you missing, that when this whole thing was over, you could just come back and everything would be dandy."

He grunted. Samina smirked. Bullseye.

" it's hard to just abandon the home you've known for ten years."

She nodded, " What will you do anyway."

He looked at her, " I don't know…. But… Sammi…. Do me a favor."

" Hmm?"

"….. Go to the service."

She raised an eyebrow, " A bit morbid, what for?"

He looked away, " I don't want Gram not knowing the truth. I want her to know I'm okay."

" You want me to tell her that?"

" No." " Don't tell her. She'll freak."

She rose her eyebrows, " Then what do you want me to do."

" Just trust me." He looked around the chamber. " You have a sketchpad anywhere?"

* * *

The chief mourners were obvious, they were at the front. The elderly woman needing support from the elder but not elderly man and the blonde little girl with bright green eyes just to continue walking.

She'd grown since she'd last seen her.

Behind them a young woman dressed head to toe in black like the others, with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair walked… or rather glided. From the expression on her face, it seemed like she was in a state of shock. It seemed like her feet didn't even touc the ground, her stride was so quick. Behind her a group of looked worriedly at her. Their faces were blood shot. The girl's face was clean.

Link always had mentioned Tetra had an extrodrdinary will, and strength, she wouldn't show weakness so publically.

The elder man, she had no idea who he was, but he grasped Tetra's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

The sketchpad in her hands was heavier than ever. She hated doing this type of crap.

" Samina?"

She turned, here we go…

" Ianna, I'm so sorry."

The woman frowned, and stared upwards at her. Link's grandmother had practically helped raise her too…. She only hoped her grief would mask her usually dead on instincts whenever she … or Link had ever been lying.

" I'm glad you made it. Link would have wanted it."

She nodded grimly. She looked towards the group of pirates.

" She loved him. I always knew she did, stubborn as they both were…" " I don't know how's she's going to survive…. Even when they were children Samina…. They'd talk about their new kingdom… and what they'd do." " Perhaps he's found his kingdom after all… wherever he might be now.

She grimaced… Link was in a kingdom all right….her palace at Desert Rock, hidden in the women's chambers until another boat could be found for him., his hair cut, and a magic spell being crafted so as to hide his eye color at least until he got far enough away from the borders.

" What is that child?"

That sketchpad, she'd nearly forgotten!

" Oh… well… I got the news… and started reminiscing, and I founf this, I was wondering if you might want it, you kow Link used to be an artist."" I don't know how recently he's-."

" Never, but child, shouldn't you keep it a last-."

She shook her head, maybe too quickly, " No!… I mean no thank you… I have plenty, I don't know how much was left of his things here, and I thought that would be most appropiatte."

She nodded and hugged the papers to herself. " My grandson was a master… his mother taught him from the womb, but after that foul Ganon… he never picked up a sketchpad again." She patted the younger woman's arm.

" Thank you."

She bowed. " It is my pleasure. Link would have wanted it." A sharp jab in the gut, and Samina knew it was time to go. Guilt was never easily hidden… She excused herself and hurried away. Her mission done, by no means did she want to confront Link's other friends, it was bad enough lying to his grandmother, if she were to get face to face with-.

" Miss Desert." Crap. Of all people.

" Miss pirate."

She crossed her arms, " It's good you're here, I guess."

Her nonchalance and steady breathing were the result of years of training, inside Samina could practically see this woman was falling apart.

She'd never recover most likely.

" Are you alright Tetra?"

She snorted and then sniffed, " I guess… I mean… I always kind of… knew I guess… one day some… creature would overpower him… but" She closed her eyes, " I always thought he'd be old and wrinkled and…" She bit her lip and lowered her head, " When the time came I mean."

" The gods work-."

" Don't give me "the gods will" bullshit, I've had enough from Medli and the rest of that meddling tribe!" " Samina, I want you to tell me everything you know about the demon that killed him, allies, friends, master, I don't care, tell me where the foul thing rests his head in sleep, so I can cut it off myself!"

Very bad. Very very not good! " Miss Tetra… I don't think that's a good idea-."

" Link would do the same for me."

She averted her eyes, " Well… he wouldn't want you killing yourself, and-." The girl's gaze was dangerous. " I don't know anything anyway."

" You can lie to his grandmother's face all you want, but I can see through it, what attacked him, what is going on here? Is it ganon? Bellum? Some other creature we haven't met yet!?"

Samina averted her gaze awkwardly. " Leave it alone Tetra, out of your league and Link would not want you doing this, in fact, he'd kill me if I told you."

Her eyebrow rose, " Hypothetically of course." Samina finished rather quickly.

Too quickly.

Tetra's eyes narrowed. " Nervous Samina?"

" Uh." " I don't do well at funerals."

" Right, maybe it will make you feel better if you were to speak at the service." Her voce was laced with sarcasm.

Her eyes widened. " U-Um. that's okay, I wouldn't to intrude-."

" Oh no I insist you know Link better than any of us, it'd be practically criminal for you not to."

She blushed. Tetra looked at her suspiciously.

" I'm sorry Tetra, I really am, excuse me." She brushed past her.

" Don't think this is over Desert girl!" " She called, " Whatever you're hiding won't be hidden for much longer you hear me!"

She raise dher eyes to the sky and grimaced, she didn't doubt it.

* * *

The service had been beautiful. All his companions and friends from the reaches of the seas.

Little Aryll slept, clutching her telescope to her breast, dark stains on her cheeks from the tears that still flowed.

She looked out the window at the moon. She could practically see the young red haired woman holding the squirming little boy up to the window next to her, she looked at the two, but they vanished.

She closed her eyes. Feeling tears flow down her cheeks. Mr. Linebeck's description of what had happened… had frightened her.

_Silver blood. _

The ghost of the red haired woman appeared again, holding the child by the hand, three other cloaked woman were behind her and her own darling son holding the boy's other hand.

Their memories haunted the island.

Her… memory haunted the island.

The sketchpad the desert girl had given her lay on the table. She hadn't the heart to open it… but now that the little one was asleep at last.

She lit a candle and settled in her chair, and opened the stiff brittle paper.

She smiled sadly.

Oh these were old indeed.

Crabs, and seagulls, an ocean scape, a crudely done portrait fo the desert girl and her elder sister.

Something fell to the ground. She continued to look.

Her eyes saddened. She had reached another year in the sketchpad, she'd always told him to date them so to know how he'd improved over the years.

Dark images. Demons… shadows.

A figure holding a blade high in the air.

A girl with no face kneeling as if in prayer.

Another girl holding a blade.

She looked at the year.

1023, three years ago. She continued turning the pags.

The images kept getting more and more detailed, but disturbing.

Blood. Monsters, demons, similar to what she had seen before.

Another sword wielding figure. This time however,

He had a face.

His own.

The figure was fighting with a large creature, with vast wings and beak.

She paled. It had been in front of her this whole time. It made sense of course, but it was still remarakable…

Her grandson… had indeed inherited his mother's second sight. The boy probably hadn't even realized he was doing it. His mother had done the same thing, she had sketched out what she had seen and hidden them away. Ianna thought wryly that somewhere in that cellar of hers, was probably an entire trunk filled with sketch pads, both mother and son's.

…

Perhaps she'd fish them out.

Orca would help her of course.

She flipped through the pad, more images of the same lady, and same swordsman. She finally flipped to the end, where she noticed a torn out page.

She remembered then the paper that had fallen to the floor.

She bent down, uncrumpled it and gasped.

Simple. Unremarkable, it meremly showed a boat and a single passenger on the sea, it was what was written however… on the bottom…

Her fingers shook. Mixed in with the pattern of the waves a date and scrawl was written.

_May 12, 1025. _

_I'm okay. _

She folded the drawing up again, and inserted it into the book. No wonder the dert woman had seemed so nervous.

She smiled sadly, but nonetheless inserted the book on a shelf, blew out her candle and crawled into bed.

Tears dripped down still..

They were simply tears of relief.

* * *

He sat criss crossed on the floor, his hands moving rapidly, the charcoal being flicked one way or another, Samina leaned back, almost exhausted watching him, he didn't seem to notice.

" By Nayru's mercy Link, how the hell can you draw so quick?" " You're making me dizzy."

He continued sketching. " Beats me, you know I've always been able to."

" Well your mom did start teaching you when you were two."

" One and half."

"… oh excuse me. Sorry."

He blew the excess off gently, and used his thumb to smudge and blend it. Then finally did he drop the charcoal to the ground.

She leaned over and examined it.

" Who is it?"

" I don't know." " You know the deal, I get an image in my head and I have to draw it."

" She's pretty." " Looks a bit like a ninny though."

He shrugged. " I guess." He turned the page covering the smiling curly haired young woman.

She grinned and then leaned against the wall, and threw an arm over her head, jutting out one leg. " Okay."" Draw me next."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. " You know it doesn't work like that."

She sighed and straightened. , " How is it you can draw so beautifully when you're not looking at something but when someone actually models you're so clumsy."

He shrugged again, " I don't know, I never had the proper education my mum did, remember." " I just draw, I can't paint or anything."

" You are a weird one."

" Yeah."

The door opened. " Your majesty?" " Sir Link?"

They stood.

Damien looked at the two, " Your boat is ready sir." He dug in his pocket, " And the spell to mask your identity." He handed a pouch to him.

Samina's face fell.

" Link… you know you don't have to go, you can stay here." " Damien is captain of the guard, they're loyal to him, you'd be protected."

The black haired man bowed, " I'd do my best sir but-."

She turned piercing eyes in his direction. He clammed up.

" Samina. This is for the best. Just do me a favor. Keep an eye out on them okay."

She crossed her arms, " Fine." " Will you please just tell me where you're going."

He shrugged. " Wherever the wind takes me."

She blinked. " No comment."

He grinned sheepishly, a pitter patter of feet stopped them in their tracks, and Damien and Link both put a hand on their swords. Samina rolled her eyes.

" Down boys, it just that mongrel wolf Link brought along."

" It isn't a wolf, it's a dog."

" Link it's huge, it's at least five feet long."

" So dogs are big too."

Damien stifled a laugh, Samina glared at him. Link gave a shrill whistle, almost immediately the canine ran and stopped before them, He wagged his tail and sat at attention.

" I thought you hated animals." He knelt down and scratched the canine's ears.

" Yeah I know, but it's taken a shine to me,, won't leave."

" Well I'm glad." Samina murmured, as she led the way to the docks, the wolf dog following Link like an eager puppy. " It's good you'll have a companion."

The boat was brown and gold, the sail the symbol of the desert kingdom. Samina took the pouch from Link's hand, sniffed it, and then mixed it with a casket of water handed to her by a servant.

" It should last for about twenty-four hours, anough time to get away from the border."

" Thank you." He held his nose and gulped down the noxious drink, he closed his eyes and his dark green eyes had becme a sort of cakey brown. Samina started.

" What?"

" Dear Din you look like your father!" " I never even noticed it before."

He smiled, " I guess I do. Well-." The wind blew strongly in the east. " This is it."

" Yup."

The canine jumped into the boat. They raised their eyebrows, " A bit eager."

" A little."

" You named him yet."

" Mutt."

" Mutt?"

" Hey it fits, and you I'm not that creative." She nodded.

" Oh yes." " I know." She threw his arms around him. " Be safe."

He hugged her back and shook Damien's hand. " Thank you…. Watch over my gram for me please, and make sure Aryll goes back to boarding school." He called over his shoulder as he adjusted the rudder.

" Took my advice eh?" She called.

" Shut up." He called.

The boat caught the current and he waved strongly, the canine sat next to him. It's large purple eyes looking at him intently. He reached over and patted it's head.

" Just you and me now mutt."

The outline of Desert Rock got smaller and smaller.

" Just you and me…"


	5. The beginning

The image of the sleeping boy was reflected in the glass ball at the old woman's side. The younger woman stared at it with wide eyes not daring to speak. Her dulled green eyes would almost be brimming with tears at that very moment had her strict training not given her control over her emotions.

The glass image changed again from the green eyed young man to show a large door, glowing with a translucent sheen around the surface of it.

Both their eyes settled on the ever widening crack visible on the surface. The older woman with dignity murmured,

" Find him."

* * *

The gardens were lovely she mused, noting certain spots which she decided she would try to capture later on paper. She couldn't do it now of course, she had a much more important task ahead of her.

Yes.

She simply had to find her older sister.

The littlest princess as she was known was a naturally rambunctious creature, forever on the lookout for something new to play with and craving the approval and affections of her two elder siblings at all times. She was a naturally short young lass, near to but not quite the small height of four feet seven inches, with her high golden pigtails giving a few of those inches in accordance to her real height. The little girl's wide green eyes and a dash of freckle distinguished her from her clear skinned blue eyed siblings but made her no less beloved. In fact many believed of the three royal heirs little Princess Faore was indeed the most treasured of the royal family.

Faore. Named for the green goddess of courage and the bringer life and fertility to the land.

" Sister!" She called out quietly, the silent garden where she could normally find her older sister was empty. It was very unusual. She cocked her head in confusion.

It was then she heard a murmuring of voices coming from behind her She squeaked and dove behind a bush, it wasn't as if she was afraid of her sister, but she'd been told time and time again not to intrude on her garden when she wasn't here.

She peeped from under the bush, and caught sight of a pair of shiny boots, and a pair of delicate looking slippers covered in a long purple skirt. The murmurings were illegible for her. She recognized the boots as belonging to her father, the king, and she gulped, and backed deeper in the bush, trying to keep her breathing a minimum.

Princes Zelda hugged her arms together and bit her lip, but nodded quietly at her father's fervent whispers, her blue eyes clouded over with anxiety, and she grasped a charm at her throat, and murmured a reply to her father's question. She looked past her shoulder, and Faore froze, her sister had incredible instincts and a sense of the world around her, did she sense she was here! Oh… the mere thought made shiver, it would be bad enough to gain the disapproval of her beloved sister, but her father's terrifying royal frown to be placed upon here!? Oh she would simply curl up and die!

Princess Zelda turned away and Faore found her breath again, her father gathered his favorite daughter into his arms and placed a cool kiss on her brow, and whispered another thing, and turned away as his daughter curtsied regally. How Faore envied her, her sister's grace was simply unparralled She made the simplest thing, such as a curtsy as beautiful as the most complicated dance step!

The young woman sat down on the edge of the fountain present there, and dipped her white fingers into the clear water, anxiety clearly written on her pale face. Faore snuck out of the bushes.

" Sister?" Faore murmured innocently, coming towards her as if she had just walked into the garden,. Princess Zelda narrowed her eyes but the flash of anger seemed to drain right out of her eyes as if she were simply too exhausted to make a scene.

" Faore. What are you doing here?" She murmured wearily.

Faore knelt at her sister's feet and rested her head in her lap. " My tutor is so boring, you're much more fun to be with sister."

She rolled her eyes, " That's hardly the real reason, you're a terrible liar dear sister."

She blushed at being caught out, " well… actually… I was hoping you'd finish that story, you know… no one tells stories like you."

" Story?"

She nodded fervently, " I know you're getting older Zelda and soon you won't have to make time for me anymore… but could yu humor me… please?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, " You're a fool for saying so, I'm older yes, but so is Father and he still makes time for his sister every day whenever she needs him, you shouldn't worry about such a thing."

"… But you're going to school aren't you… along with Terry… I'll be all alone."

She caressed her little sister's blonde curls, " I am going to school, yes, and so is Terry but that doesn't mean we're leaving forever, we'll be home for holidays and family gatherings, it not forever little one."

She pursed her lips, " Its not fair! Why are they separating us! We've never been apart, never, and you and Terry especially, you're twins, its cruel! Father is so cruel!"

" Father isn't cruel Faore, you will find that out, he is cold sometimes yes but he is a good man, he loves you as he loves Terry and me, equally."

" He never shows it, you're the favorite after all." Faore grumbled begrudgingly. Zelda ruffled her curls playfully,

" I think you'll find yourself surprised in time dear one." " You're growing to be a wonderfully pretty young girl and you'll blossom into a beautiful elegant young lady someday I know it."

" With these freckles!" She exclaimed, " I'll never be as pretty as you!"

" Oh nonsense. They're adorable!" She laughed

" I don't wannna be adorable! I wanna be pretty!" She jumped up and gave a little twirl, " I want to make momma and father proud of me and proud I'm their daughter. Like you and Terry always do."

She sighed, " They ARE proud of you little sister." She shook her head, " You're still young, you have all the time in the world, look at your art for Din's sake, I most certainly can't do that, and Terrian forget it." " You're the artist of the family."

She pouted, " But you're still father's favorite." She whined, " he tells you everything, and always makes time for you and and-. Well he likes you the best!!" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Zelda sighed again, " Father has a heavy burden on his shoulders Faore." " He confides in me because he doesn't want to worry mother that's all." Her eyes clouded with anxiety again, " You shouldn't speak ill of him, you don't know the efforts and work he does to keep us safe. He loves you Faore. Love isn't all about gathering you close and telling someone, or even giving little signs of affection, it's a much deeper feeling sweetheart, Father was never one to show it. He's very aloof you know that. Trust me. He loves you."

" He doesn't even know I exist." She murmured. " How can he when you and Terry take all the attention anyway."

" Oh Faore."

" what could be bothering him so much?" " Everything's peaceful and nothing ever happens here." " I just don't get it."

She shrugged, " You will when you're older."

She rolled her eyes, " That's what everyone says." She mumbled.

" Do you want the story now? Or would you like some more time to feel sorry for yourself?" She murmured mockingly, though Faore knew it was kindly meant, her sister considered a pest at time she knew, but somehow she still always made time for her. The only one of her family to do so, her mother was always busy and her brother was at that stage where a little sister was a mere annoyance and not to be trifled with.

" Now where was I…" " Hmm…"

" The Tower of the Gods. Tell tell."

She raised an eyebrow but nonetheless began, " It was only when the young boy realized that the grand structure before him had come out of the sea itself that he realized that the journey to rescue his sister may not have been coming to an end after all…. That maybe it was really just starting. He stepped into the grand tower, feeling his heart in his throat, but knowing that if he did not he would never….."

Faore closed her eyes and listened to her sister's soft words, yes… of all her family members, it was Zelda… Zelda who she loved most.

* * *

The dog was silent. Link glared at it. It didn't seem to be paying any attention.

This dog had come from nowhere, drove him batty and yet refused to leave him. It was a rather large dog, brown mostly, with speckles of silver, and a large bushy tail and bright purple eyes. It had pointed canine ears, a long snout, and large paws, but it had a sort of youthfulness to it, something Link couldn't quite place, but the dog looked as if it hadn't grown into its paws yet so to speak. He wondered if maybe… this dog was really a half grown puppy.

He shrugged and leaned against the side of his boat, feeling his eyes beginning to close. He felt a weight on his stomach and he opened up an eye and saw the dog apparently had the same idea he had, but the boat apparently was not a sufficient bed for him, and had decided to plop himself on Link and make him some sort of living pillow.

" Nothing doing mutt." He shoved the dog off. It growled and Link growled back just as angrily. They glared at each other in mutual resentment.

Link closed his eyes again, this time the dog stayed where he was. Soon light snoring was coming from his direction, and the dog knowing it was safe now, rested its head on Link's stomach.

Despite the resentment he could sense from the boy, he would not leave this one's side. He had a job to do after all. The protection of this young man… was top priority.

_**Hero.. Hero…**_

" _What?" _

_He blinked as he saw he was once more in the same strange place he'd seen before. Though this time the pillars he'd been standing on were now high above him. He was standing in their shadows, every wall surrounding him was covered in stained glass, though he couldn't make out any of the images captured in the glass. A thick and heavy fog was in the area. _

" _Where am I?" he wasn't expecting an answer and therefore wasn't surprised when he received none. The whispering voices in his ear seemed to be coming from nowhere, but they were there all the same. _

_**Rinku… Rinku… you dally Rinku…**_

_His eyes widened, " You know my real name?" he murmured and looked around him. _

**_Hero… Rinku… the darkness… it comes…_**

" _The darkness won't come here… I'm leading it away." He murmured. _

_**No Hero… it does. **_

" _How do you know!" _

_**Shadows… shadows enter dreams…and no light comes to destroy them. **_

_**Cold… lifeless shadows… engulfing all around… **_

_**Darkness…. Death…. Light…life… the light is fading…**_

_**What is coming to pass… What will come to pass… **_

_**The shadow has already entered one's life… will it enter another…**_

_**Are the ties to such things truly as they seem**__… _

_**The dark winds are coming hero.. the same dark winds which engulfed the golden land.**_

_**They come again…**_

" _What do I do?" He murmured. Feeling the familiar cold feeling of dread creep up his spine. _

**_Find the guardians hero.. find them again._**

" _Guardians?" " W-What guardians… Who are you!?" _

_A cold wind engulfed him, he turned, a girl stood there, draped in a long white cloak. _

**_Hero… Find the light… Find me._**

His hand burned suddenly and he cried out, the pain so excrutating he fell to his knees holding his hand out, " Who are you!? Why are you coming here!"

_**Find me Hero… Find me… Please…Please…** _

_**Please… **_

He felt a distinctive pull and knew his dream whatever this was was ending but he fought it, the young woman was disappearing, and he felt an unexplainable pain in his chest as he gazed at her disappearing form.

" _WAIT!" " WAIT!" _

_Darkness… _

**_Find me._**

His eyes opened and he found himself back in his boat. The dog was staring at him, with purple eyes wide and bright, he narrowed his green ones and shoved the dog off him.

He looked in the horizon, seeing the sun rising in the distance, his resolve increased than ever before he sailed onwards towards the horizon.

* * *

Tetra played with the stone in her hands at a far distance from the growing group.

She hadn't spoken, she was heart broken, absolutely heart broken, she'd called off the search for New hyrule to everyone's shock and horror.

There was no point in finding it if they weren't together, had been her faint explanation.

It had nearly now been six months since he'd died.

Linebeck wondered miserably if Tetra would ever be back to normal.

He severely doubted it. He took another swig of rum, and checked his engine, he had plenty of fuel left to get back to Mercay Island where he intended to stay from now on…

Little Aryll had refused to return to her school, leaving her grandmother in such a state was cruel. The old woman had locked herself in her home, accepting no sympathy or help. Aryll was helpless, she'd known her grandmother would take it hard, but this was worse than she'd feared.

" Miss Aryll?"

She turned, " Niko?"

The man had taken his bandana off and seemed to be as in terrible shock as she'd been. " Miss Aryll, I wanted to let you know I'll be leaving soon."

Her eyes widened. " Miss Tetra has-."

He shook his head, " No… I have formal leave." " Miss Tetra's given us all formal leave. And without your brother it's just not the same… you know."

" You're all leaving then?"

He nodded, " The rest of the crew will be here shortly I guess, saying goodbye and the likes, when Miss Tetra gets over this… if she does I mean… its likely she'll never come here again. You know."

Aryll nodded sadly, " I know. I don't blame her." She bit her lip. " You've been a good friend Niko. You know. You all have, I haven't forgotten you helped me all those years ago."

" That was some adventure huh."

" Yeah…" She fought tears, the crew had become like a second family to her, just as it had for her brother. She'd be devastated when they left.

He looked over her shoulder, and saw the rest of the crew standing there awkwardly. He smiled a sad buck toothed smile. " Goodbye Miss Aryll."

She nodded, and then threw her arms around him, of all the members, it had been Niko who she'd grown closest too, him being closest in age to her, though still a year older than her brother even, he'd become a second brother to her.

He released her awkwardly, and walked away.

The goodbyes were all the same, awkward explanations, tears, and massive hugs some being swept off her feet by the burly men who were really softies at heart.

It was the worst day of her life, she realized, she'd not only lost her brother… she'd lost her second family too.

Tetra gave her a hug, but it was airy, almost as if she didn't even realize she was doing it, or whom she was saying goodbye to. Her eyes were dull and glazed, and she walked away briskly almost like a ghost.

Outset island was a dull place without them, when they sailed away she knew it was forever…

Her grandmother had ventured outdoors to say goodbye, and they continued to wave even as the Regalia became nothing more than a slight speck in the horizon.

A chapter in her life was indeed closed.

Forever.

* * *

Seasons passed, the hot summer turned into the cool fall, the dog he noticed seemed to delight in the freezing winters, and jumped and frolicked in the snow as if it were nothing but a little puppy.

He gave a sharp whistle the dog instantly stopped its play and rushed back to its master. Wagging its tail expectantly, Link smiled and threw a piece of gyorg meat in the air the dog leaped up and caught it. He was amused. He scratched the mutt's ears, and it lolled its tongue in heaven it seemed, it rolled over and Link gave it a belly rub.

He took a hefty chunk of the gyorg he'd successfully captured and slain, it was a chewy dish, but it was the best they had unfortunately, they hadn't seen a town for a while now. He looked at his sea chart, even longer than it had been a year ago, he'd marked new towns, new locations, new landmarks, he grinned.

Maybe he'd send an anonymous letter to Tetra with no name of course, but send her a copy of the sea chart nonetheless.

Ah yes. He still was forever on the lookout for a large enough landmass to call home.

The dog looked at him with pleading eyes, he rolled his eyes. " Sure you're a dog mutt. Seem more like a pig to me." Nonetheless he threw another piece.

There hadn't been a Daek rai attack for a few weeks, he sighed in relief, it was getting harder to kill them. They were extremely fast, and even more so strong, his sword could barely cut through their stone like skin sometimes.

New scars were evident on his hands and arms, he growled, wretched things…

The dog however had come in handy, it could smell them coming, and many times the dog was able to cause enough of a distraction for Link to sneak behind and kill the unsuspecting monster.

Still it was always increasingly a close call.

The dog looked at him again, this time with a serious look in its eyes.

" No sign of them yet… think they gave up mutt?"

The dog looked at him scathingly, Link had no doubt the canine could understand everything he said to him, so he'd begun to actually have one sided conversations with the beast. He knew he was probably half insane already and desperate for companionship… he'd take anything at this point.

Even Tingle.

He groaned. Good God he must be desperate if he'd even consent to have to listen to that nut again.

He looked up at the night sky and paled, he drew his cloak over his face more. Nights like this he feared. Nights of the full moon, the worst possible time for him to be outside.

The dog was increasingly on alert. It growled suddenly and stood up, hairs raised.

Immediately he was up. A hand on his sword.

" Where's it coming from mutt!"

The dog growled as if in reply and swung its body to the left.

He turned in the same direction.

The attack came almost immediately. He felt himself thrown to the ground, he grit his teeth and kicked it between its legs, it howled and he rolled over and kicked upwards again, launching the demon off him. He performed a backwards roll, but realized his hand was empty.

The sword he'd had for years lay broken before him.

"…Oh shit." He murmured.

The demon took the blad ein his hands and then cracked it further, until the actual blade fell off the hilt and cracked in two pieces.

He gulped, visibly and backed away. He dug threw his bag, looking for anything that would be at all helpful.

Then he realized there was something that could help him…

But it was still on Tetra's ship!

Din never more than today did he regret not having gone back to Tetra's ship and getting his equipment, he'd left with a sword and one dagger, and that was it. And a demon had broken his dagger weeks ago!

He was going to die.

There was absolutely no doubt in his mind this time.

He'd been escaping death for a year, he couldn't avoid it forever. He closed his eyes and braced himself, feeling like a coward but at the same time what else could he do!?

He heard a raspy growl and what sounded like a hiss, his eyes opened slowly.

The mutt was in front of him, teeth bared, in a defensive stance. It turned and faced Link, its dark eyes hard and staring straight at him.

He felt his skin break out in goosebumps.

Its look… he couldn't deny it now… his look was… human.

" LINK GET UP!"

There was a silence.

He stared at the mutt.

" Did… you… just talk?"

* * *

Thus the chapter ends here. Don't worry I'll be updating this much more frequently now that I've graduate and all whoo!


	6. Four is one one is all

So its been a while hasn't it, well what can a girl say but college is an incredibly stressful time and after a long while a new chapter for this baby of mine is complete. I hope y'all enjoy it because the plot after being so admittedly slow is going to pick up very quickly, hope y'all are ready for one wild ride starting with this chapter =)

Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda. All rights belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

The scene was almost comical, the tall gangly youth just staring agog at the animal, despite the fact that a large creature was pised at the very moment to strike the finishing blow.

However reality quickly set in.

The dog grit his fangs and his hair bristled and Link scrambled back up with the distraction. The dog planted its paws firmly in the ground, staring down the demons in front of them.

" This boy… is no concern of yours demon." The dog spoke softly, " Leave now, or else suffer the consequences."

The creature hissed, " Who issss daring to deffffy the great Gufuuuuuu." It snarled, Link felt a chill in his spine as the creature uttered that name, but the dog didn't seem to notice.

it growled angrily, and raised its head, its purple irises practically blazing with fury, and the dog snarled, " An old friend." The demon stared at in confusion. The dog's mouth curled into an unmistakable smirk, " Give him my regards." Link felt something strange in him as he stared at the dog before him, and his hand began to burn again, terribly this time, he grit his teeth the dog seemed to finally notice and his smirk only grew wider, " It begins already…" They caught eyes for one moment and then the dog threw back its head and gave one long eerie howl. Suddenly as it did so, Link saw what looked like a violet sort of glow surround the creature, and the very ground shift at his feet, and the Link realized that the sudden shifting had only just been the beginning of a full out earthquake.

" W-WHAT!?" Link exclaimed. The creature continued howling, the purple violet light only grew stronger, and the burning in Link's hand intensified with each second, and Link who had been gritting his teeth to the point of them nearly breaking, finally let out a loud agonized scream as the burning it seemed crawled from his hand to the rest of his arm, to the rest of his body. Had he been poisoned!?

The howling stopped and the dog stared at him, the shaking continued and Link felt his strength begin to leave him. He closed his eyes and suddenly the shaking stopped, everything stopped, he felt only a slight wind surround him, and finally he dared open his eyes.

The grove was gone. The island was gone.

He stood up as best he could and he squinted his eyes, trying to make out where the heck he was.

The dog was gone.

He raised an eyebrow and then took a tentative step forward, his hand and arm were completely numb, which he doubted was a good thing, but it was a reprieve from the agony he'd been going through it was a welcome numbness.

" Where am I?" His vision adjusted to the lack of light, he heard indistinct drips coming from around him, and one by one torches lit spontaneously around him, he jumped and on impulse reached for his sword which he then remembered was gone now lost in the attack...

Attack… he should be dead… maybe he was dead… perhaps he'd reached the gates to the Sacred Realm, or the shaft to the dark realm…

" You're not dead. Get those thoughts out of your mind."

He jumped and twisted around, the voice was coming from nowhere! He felt his skin begin to tingle and goose bumps rise up his arms, he'd been through numerous dungeons, and caves, infested with the likes of evil in which he didn't speak of… but this place… something about it was so…

" Are you frightened hero… you the bearer of courage… yet I hear your heart pounding against your chest and your breaths coming so quickly…"

" Who are you…"

" Walk closer hero, don't worry, the darkness will be broken again as you come."

He still hesitated and he could have sworn he heard a breathy chuckle and he was pushed forward and as he took steps every single area was lit, like the voice had said, though not by torches, instead it seemed like almost floating balls of light. The lights illuminated a large flight of stone steps and what looked like a platform at the very top, and as Link's eyes adjusted he saw yet another sight.

Surrounding him… as he looked up… were pillars.

Four of them.

As he rose higher and higher, his hand began to tingle again, and he grit his teeth bracing himself now for the pain he knew was coming, yet surprisingly nothing came of it. It just tingled, and while grateful Link still found himself a bit disturbed. He finally reached the top, the floating balls of light surrounding the platform and then settling into individual poles. Stained glass windows which had probably once filled this entire place with bursts of color were dulled and dark, but he could still make out remnants of the colors. He narrowed his eyes as he saw that on the four largest of all he could just make out figures, but no details.

He stood there alone, feeling utterly foolish just to be gaping so, but there were things to be discovered in very area, even the stone under his feet had some sort of carvings on it, his eyes widened when he recognized some of the characters as being ancient hylian, but he jumped when he realized that what he thought to be a border around the Hylian characters was instead Cabarynian text! The language of his mother's people… not that he could discern any of it of course. He took a closer look at the floor, noting all sorts of what seemed like designs at first and then realizing it was writing as well, all in what were now probably dead tongues now. Finally he saw characters that were much more familiar to him, the tongue they spoke in now.

**_All is one… one is all…_**

He blinked, the same words repeated over and over again, all around the circle of the platform. It just seemed gibberish to him,

" All is one… One is all…That doesn't make any sense." He murmured.

" Ah a mystery isn't it?"Link turned around hastily and the dog was sitting there, perfectly it seemed at ease, its bright purple gaze was unnerving to Link and he moved a little away from the animal.

" You can talk….?"

" It would seem so wouldn't it hero."

" But you're a dog."

" What makes you think so?"

He was taken aback, " Well you look like a dog… you most of the time sound like a dog… you drool like a dog… that makes you a dog."

The dog nodded sagely, " Yes…. It would seem so wouldn't it…. Yet here I sit speaking to you and most of the other creatures I see can not speak human speech. Only humans can talk isn't that so?"

He shrugged, " I thought that this morning… but now… I'm not so sure." He murmured. The dog seemed to smirk again.

" You are so hung up about my speech that you do not ask the questions that are currently in your mind."

" Questions?"

The dog shook its head, " Where are you? What is this place? Why did the ground start shaking so quickly? That's only a few of them I imagine."

He nodded stiffly, " Well can you give me those answers…"

The dog nodded, and the lights seemed to react to his gesture. He words surrounding him took on an evanescent glow and faint as it was, it still illuminated more and more of the chamber he was in.

" Come closer Hero of the Winds." The dog commanded and Link quickly complied. " Do you see what is before you?"

He looked around, " I see stained glass and pillars?"

" Do they not look familiar to you?"

A denial was on his lips but then suddenly he was taken aback, the pillars… his eyes widened. " My dream…" He whispered.

" A dream that was brought to you by the Gods. A dream the winds carried to you as they have always done." Link surveyed the area again, clearly not believing this was happening. " You seem disturbed Rinku." The dog murmured.

" You know my real name?" He murmured.

" Rinku Harkain… goes by Link Harkin when in the Great Sea, eldest son to the late Rebecca and Michael though he went by Lance as I recall of Outset Island…. Last male heir of the ancient Harkain Line… Am I not correct?"

Link nodded dumbly, " How…?" He finally sputtered out.

" Do you still not recognize me hero."

Link blinked and was about to deny it, when suddenly his gaze became fixated on a pair of large fangs in the dogs toothy smile and suddenly Link found a name.

" Oni…"

The dog grinned mockingly, "Hello Link."

* * *

The castle garden was vast and well groomed; chirpings of random birds could be heard to echo throughout the grounds. Elaborately carved fountains also decorated the place, and it was on the largest that she sat. She dipped little fingers in the clear water, where a group of hopeful fish rushed forward to nibble at the air. The freckled pale face showing in the reflection giggled and petted the little fish fondly.

" Sorry fishies I don't have anything today, cook I think is onto me." The little girl leaned down and rested on the smooth alabaster. Her bright blonde hair was tied in two pigtails high on her head, the little fish didn't understand her of course and continued to look towards her eagerly. She sighed and rested her head on her hands. The palace staff kept a respectful distance from the young girl, but they all felt a genuine surge of pity for her. The littlest princess never outwardly showed her loneliness but it was apparent it was there. She dug from the embroidered satchel at her feet and took out a small sketchpad, Princess Faure's artwork was simply exquisite and for her young age it was all too clear she'd simply keep improving her already extraordinary abilities.

Still. Being the last child left in the castle couldn't have been a nice experience.

Her older brother and sister had been sent to school on their thirteenth birthday coincidently, the two of them had only been able to visit their beloved little sister a few times. And each time… the eldest princess, had become more and more distant with the little girl she had once adored. It was a tragic consequence of growing up. Soon when the little girl was only just discovering her becoming a woman, the older sister would already be sorting through her long list of suitors.

Faore heard footsteps behind her and stiffened, her wide green eyes became bigger and she fell into a curtsy, clumsily but with a hint of grace evident in both her sister and mother. She felt a slight pressure on her head and she looked up in the stern eyes of her father. She gulped and quickly stepped aside making room for him but keeping her eyes glued to the ground. She heard lighter footsteps coming from behind him, and she dared to peek from under her eyelashes at the graceful form of her mother appearing from behind him. The queen put a hand on the king's shoulder but he shrugged her off and stormed away.

" Faore?" She looked up at her mother respectfully.

" Yes mother."

She smiled at her youngest fondly, and extended her hand to her who took it gratefully, " Your brother and sister are going to be coming home soon." Faore hid her feelings. Her mother continued. " Do you remember the story I told you little one."

" Which one?" She asked curiously, her gaze still on her retreating father, the queen's eyes furrowed in worry but she kept her composure.

" A little boy who despite all odds was able to vanquish an evil demon from this world and save his world all to save his younger sister."

She smiled. " The Hero of the Winds." She murmured, " Sister told me that story too." The queen nodded,

" Yes, well the anniversary of that day is approaching, and not just any, but the twentieth." Se blinked in shock.

" Will the-." Faore exclaimed eagerly.

The queen's face darkened but she hid it almost instantly and turned to her youngest with a smile, " No darling, not this time, the hero is much too busy."

" Doing what" She murmured bitterly. " The world is at peace now thanks to you and Daddy. Why won't he come, I want to meet him."

She giggled at her daughter's remark but chose to ignore it, " There's going to be festival actually, with tournaments and a large carnival." Faore's interest was peaked but she kept her composure. The Queen smile was suddenly sly, " And of course, despite the fact your father and I hate them… there's going to be a ball… a masquerade or whatever they're called." Faore's spirits plummeted. She was still too young to be allowed to be anywhere near those kind of events. It wasn't fair!

" So I'm not going to be seeing you at all am I mummy?" She murmured. " Or Terian or Zelda…." She mumbled.

The queen feigned surprise. " Why ever not, don't you want to go?" She gave a sly wink, " Or is my little Faore still much too shy for such events."

Faore stopped in mid walk and looked up at her mother in shock, " Mummy?" The Queen's smile was genuine. She started shaking with excitement, " R-Really!?" She smiled and nodded; the princess lost all composure and threw her arms around her now laughing mother, bombarding her with questions and then of course not letting the queen answer them.

He stood watching them with a small smile on his face from the distance.

" Majesty?" He stiffened and turned towards the hooded figure.

" Any word?"

They shook their heads, being joined by two others, slightly more transparent than the other ones however, like they weren't really there even. He scowled and hissed. " Keep me posted, I wish to be kept informed of their goings on...

" Yes sir." They all nodded and they disappeared as quickly as they had come. He scowled and turned away. He fingered a silver charm at his throat, and kept walking the opposite direction from his wife and young daughter.

He closed his green eyes. The wind was blowing hard today….

* * *

Link felt a growl crawl up his throat and losing all of the self-control he possessed he lunged. The dog jumped back, its canines exposed in a mocking smile.

" What is it hero? Surprised?"

He lunged again. " YOU BASTARD!" He tried to grab hold of the dog's neck, " This is all your doing you son of a-."

The dog looked unimpressed, " My doing? He raised a wolfish eyebrow. " Funny I didn't think I was the one who in a temper tantrum decided to go and hmm wipe out an entire timeline because my little girlfriend got killed."

Link's blood boiled, " You-YOU!" His eyes suddenly flashed silver, Oni backed away but still didn't look frightened, only curious, Link's face went ashy white and she clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

The dog smirked. " Ah. Puberty finally beginning to hit wind boy."

Link's face darkened and he clutched at the wall breathing heavily. " I can control myself just fine."

" Ah. Yes it seems it." Its smirk grew wider. " Or is it normal for you to have such a violent outburst, teeth and all."

Link blinked and then ran a hand over his teeth, flinching as he realized two of them were significantly more pointed than normal.

" Seems I'm not the only beast here anymore am I here? He Sid nothing, " Funny, one would think they'd be looking for their wayward prince by now…hitting puberty the way he is… tell me something hero, even if these dark rai hadn't come back how long would you have stayed with the pirate princess and her bedraggled court?"

Link glared at the dog but nonetheless he distinctly avoided the dog's level gaze, finally, " I would have tried." He murmured.

The dog's smirk grew wider, " Oh you fool, haven't changed a bloody bit. You'd think a few centuries would have knocked some sense into that clod head of yours?" It chuckled.

" What?"

The dog suddenly bounded up to the highest platform and floated there of a moment. " You want to find a way back to your pirate beauty don't you, I can help you do that… remember who you are…"

Link glared at it. " I don't want your help." He declared steely.

The dog demon snorted." Fine have it your way." It smirked again. " Though tell me have you any idea how to destroy it by yourself boy. Do you intend to go the same way as your ancestors? You know deep down what's coming next…. You've always known. Your dreams have always been filled with it. Gufuu's return is upon us…"

Link's heart skipped a beat, and then his look became icy, " He can't come back. My mother made sure of it." He snapped.

The wolf didn't back down. " Oh yes, Your mother was certainly in her right mind when she did it wasn't she, her mate and lover hadn't just been brutally murdered along with in her mind set her most precious son. Your mother was of course perfectly capable of insuring that all her thoughts were on that and nothing else."

Link flinched again, and then quietly, " He would have come after me again by now… after all." He fingered the charm at his throat though still broken in half. " I would naturally have been his next target. His only target really. I am my mother's heir." He clutched the charm again.

Oni nodded gravely, " It would seem like that, but you know as well as I or perhaps less than I, how much of a threat Gufuu is, how much more patient he is than that fool Ganon. He can wait for as long as it takes, find the perfect moment and then strike."

" Then why now. Why not when I was a child and completely unable to defend myself, but now!? I'm the male heir...the ONLY male in my family left, much more of a threat than even my mother was in some aspects!"

" Yes. You are. If anything, shouldn't you have a new title by now, hmm?"

Link had the decency to look sheepish, " That is not the issue here." He mumbled.

" You really think they haven't heard the rumors boy… any of them."

" In that mind set they should know I'm dead then."

" Yet as mysteriously as the "hero of the winds" vanished, someone has come to take his place, rumors circulate about a cloaked man taller than any man around, with incredible strength, agility and speed, destroying legions of the daek rai left and right by himself even now hero... You don't think they're suspicious?" He said sneeringly.

Link looked abashed. " Not my fault…" He mumbled again.

Oni looked at the still badly injured young man in front of him. Not much to work with he mused. Dark circles under his eyes, scars everywhere, a mess of straggly red gold hair tied with a leather thong though half undone by now. His clothes were tattered and his boots were coming undone.

He _looked _like he was in exile…

Though Oni noticed there was still some hope yet. The man's green-eyed stare was crisp and his voice while quieter than most oozed with power. Even his stance was noble, anyone with half a brain looking at this youth would clearly see despite his bedraggled appearance he was destined for greater things.

Oni was certainly willing to help him with one part of his destiny. He looked down mockingly at the man and stairs appeared out of nowhere leading him to his platform.

" Hero of the Winds, Link of Outset Island, Prince Rinku, who ever you choose to be, know one thing and only one. You alone have the power to decide your world's future, not just one side of your blood pr another. Both, and all others. You were born to be a hero boy, I can see it in your eyes, but not just a pawn of the gods one all your own." He murmured. Link stared at the final stairway warily. Oni continued, " The world awaits your decision boy…" He glared upwards but nonetheless took a bold step forward. Not that he'd fall for it again, but if what this wretch was saying was true... what other choice did Link truly have…?

* * *

A pair of delicate white hands fingered the little music box bored. The shiny little doodad looked like gold but of course it wasn't. The only thing of value she had were on her now. The flawless white pearls granted to her for her fifteenth birthday, hard to believe that was only a year ago. So much had changed in so short a time.

She reached from behind her head and pulled out her pin letting the cascade of fiery red curls loose and it tumbled down until reaching her top thigh. She peeled off her cumbersome day dress and began to change into her more form fitting evening dress for dinner.

She'd had such a peculiar dream she mused. All the same as usual, pillars, windows, strange cloaked men gawking at her as per usual. She always had such a strange feeling from it, but then again as her brother would say it wasn't anything to worry about.

He was such a sensible man her brother. She mused. To think he was soon to be married as well!

Though she rolled her eyes as she thought, " His bride isn't very… worthy of our name…"

Ah yes, due to some lowlife deal this woman's father had made, settle some sort of debt in exchange for his daughter, her brother had found himself a bride. Funny how it had never been mentioned before, but that after her beloved papa' had died her mama' had taken the reigns and suddenly discovered this most interesting development.

While the woman was…pretty, she would admit, she was no flawless beauty, her skin was much too tanned and her nose far too aquiline, her eyes were slightly close together, and her lips far too full. However, she did know that the woman had some things going for her, her figure was…. Acceptable, her bosom being a bit too full and her very long gold colored hair with a pair of deep blue eyes.

At most… Miss Tetra Johansson was…slightly a good match for her Nathaniel.

She just needed work that was all.

" Amberlyn?" She turned to see her handsome older brother at her doorway and she grinned.

" Nathaniel!" She exclaimed. " I didn't think you'd be back so soon!" She looked over his shoulder. " So where is she?"

He suddenly grimaced. " Er yes… well…. It seems Miss Tetra is more… spirited than even I thought." He sheepishly scratched his head, " I don't think she's well pleased with this entire arrangement."

Amberlyn raised a delicate eyebrow and rolled her eyes, " And so what does it matter. She's yours now brother. Signed and done with by her own father, she's silly to actually fight against man's rule." She sighed. " Poor fool. Perhaps it's the hair."

" The hair." He said dryly.

She nodded. " Well blondes aren't known to be the most intelligent of creatures after all." She grinned slyly and Nathaniel despite himself let a smile curl on his face.

" Shush." He ordered then as an after thought added. " You are to be polite and courteous towards her Ambi she's to be my wife… she'll come around to it sooner or later."

She complied and gave a slight curtsy, " Of course brother." Her smile was like honey. " I'll be sure to welcome her into our family… don't you worry." Her grin grew wider and she giggled, " Now I do believe Mama' was calling for you, you should see what she wishes."

He blinked but believed his sister and with one more look in her direction stepped out. " I'll see you at dinner than Ambi."

She curtsied, "Of course brother." She smiled for as long as he was in sight and then it fell. She crossed her arms and buzzed her lips in annoyance.

" Foolish man. Well she's in for a miserable life then. Oh well. Least she brings money and Nate is already infatuated with her looks so well…. That's that." She returned to her mirror and the beautiful reflection staring back at her.

After all she mused… that's all that a woman's life counted in…

* * *

Link's hand shook as he stared at the object before him. Like some kind of sick déjà vu he was staring at another sword, another destiny he mused.

Which one would be his…?

The sword seemed dulled and worn, the color which had probably long ago been vibrant was faded.

The blade however still shone like a beacon, the blade obviously being made out of pure silver or something to the like. Various runes were carved in it, and though dulled, he noticed green gems twinkled throughout the hilt and blade itself.

" What is it."? He murmured warily.

Oni stared at him.

" It is known as the Wind blade. Only one of four, each one representing a different element. Long ago it was fused into one… but it was broken."

" Broken." A nagging feeling crept up Link's chest.

" Yes. So the blade that was once for one became a blade for all, four blades, four separate guardians. One goal."

"And that is."

The dog smirked.

" Defeat Gufuu. Otherwise known in his human form at least, as the Sorcerer of Winds. I suppose your dark counterpart."

He glared at the canine. " And who might that be?" He murmured darkly.

" Your worst enemy, Gufuu's human form."

" A name would be nice." Link snapped.

The dog smirked again, a cruel and semi deranged smirk. " He goes by what the Hylians translate to " Dark Wind." However your people have a simpler name…

" Which is?" He snapped.

"Vaati." He declared.

Link felt his blood freeze at the sound of that name and the dog simply smirked.

**_Four is one...one is all_**

**_

* * *

_**And end of chapter. Please feel free to leave a review =) Sayonara **_  
_**


End file.
